A Touch of Grace
by marmarpenn
Summary: Sometimes, I just have to wonder how exactly all this happened. I mean-I'm pretty sure I'm no Superman, I'm no Joker either. But-seriously. I'm a paranormal hunter. How did I become defined as a hero? (Well technically a sidekick). And more important how did I end up at Cadmus with three other teenagers fighting for our lives? I guess that's just how things work out. Don't own YJ.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION|**

I always watched the hero's on the news. The Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, Superman-but for some reason one of them always stuck in my mind. Salvator, it's apparently Latin for savior. He just seemed cooler than the rest. The Leauge defines him as there dark forces and art liaison. Of course there's Zatara. But he doesn't deal with demons and monsters that threaten to roam the earth. Salvator does that. Zatara is just someone who knows magic. As well as using his other skills to protect the innocent. He was my child idol. For some reason I was drawn for him. My mom absolutely despised of him, she never gave me a clear reason why though. So me being the defiant child just went out of my way obsessing over him. I wanted to be like him when I grew up. But of course that was child nonsense things change and people grow up. But little did I know, I'd be thrown into the world of superhero's soon enough.

My name is Grace. And trust me when I tell you, I didn't choose this life.

Before this life, I have to admit-I was a delinquent. I was going no where in life. Nothing good ever happened to me. I was a bad student, I shoplifted, talked back…did a ton of other things-that well it would take me a whole book to explain. Long story short, as sweet as the name Grace sounds…I'm nothing close to it.

"Grace," someone was hissing, "Grace wake up!"

I opened one eye just in time for a ruler to smack down on the desk sending me sitting straight up in a jump. I quickly gathered my surroundings.

"Grace Lokin…does my class bore you," growled out in her normal scraggly voice.

"Yes actua-"

She smacked the ruler on my desk again and made some type of growling noise in the back of her throat. Something that would scare the wits out of most of her students. I of course…well I'm not most students. I wasn't surprised this time I did not jump or squeal like a normal person. Instead I smirked, a smirk of pure delight. I mean how else is a girl like me suppose to get entertained.

"Grace," she growled, "What am I ever to do with you-nothing I do ever works."

"I've been told that a lot," I commented dryly. I glanced at the boy who sat next to me the one who must have woken me up he rolled his eyes but had a hint of a smirk on his face. Well at least someone else besides me was getting enjoyment out of this conversation. Some times I feel like the people at this school wouldn't know what fun is if it was hitting them in the face.

"Why are you smiling," she slammed the ruler so hard on the desk it broke. I heard a few students gasp as if they expected her to stab me with the now sharp point of the ruler. Of course, the look on her face told me that was exactly what she wanted to do.

But of course that's against the law. And if you think about it this whole argument is about me breaking the rules, and if she was suddenly to stab me-well she'd be breaking the rules. And she'd be doing exactly what she's told me not to. So even if she did stab me, I would feel sort of happy. Because then I know I drove her to the point of insanity.

I mean what else am I suppose to strive for.

By that point I was laughing she growled and turned around ,"You know what-sleep all you want. I wont even send you to the Principals office-what good would that do. Then he'd be pissed at me for having to handle your horrible, ethics. And in the end nothing will change. Except then he'd give you a detention and who holds the detention me. So I am ignoring you Grace. Just do whatever you want ok!" she through her hands up in the air. I smiled in satisfaction. Yup, day well done.

"Glad we came to an understanding ," she looked back at me and glared opening her mouth to say something else (That isn't ignoring me! HA!) but the bell rang cutting her off, "I believe we can continue this wonderful and intellectual conversation later."

"Mom! Carl! I'm home!" I dropped my book bag.

Home sweet home…

"Well lookie there the slut's home again," drawled a familiar voice of my step father Carl. My mother was on the couch messaging his back. She glanced up and rolled her eyes at snorted in dicust.

"Slut," she said with a dry laugh, "Look at her she couldn't even pass as prostitute."

"Thanks guys," I said clapping my hands together, "Well today I had a wonderful day, and fair warning you may get a call from my History teacher me and her had a minor disagreement. But don't worry about it it's was all in fun."

"Watch the attitude girl," he snarled.

What a wonderful family I have.

I gave him the bird before going to my room and slamming the door with emphasis. I can't complain too much, they are asses, and maybe they can be a little mentally abusive. But besides an occasional swat to the back of my head they don't really hurt me. They give me the money to live, because somehow they have enough moral support to realize if I get taken away by the state. Any other kid they have will be too (which is what they really want). They just don't like me. According to my mom, I was the accident. She had me at only fifteen with this boy she only met once. The boy left and my mom was stuck with a baby. Her mother made her keep me and raise me. She met Carl when she was twenty and a few months later my grandmother died. I was only five so I don't remember it that much. (Probably from the shock at the fact that my mom ended up marrying such a slob).

I turned the nob to my music up loud because, I didn't trust my mom and step dad in the living room, and I'd rather not be scarred even more than I already am. I plopped down on my bed closing my eyes.

It was my normal horrible and annoying dream.

I was running in the woods and something was chasing me. The faster I ran the more close I swore whatever was chasing me seemed to be getting. I could practically feel ot's ragged breath on my neck. Hear it's footsteps as they pounded the ground. I could barely see. I was breathing hard and I could feel my muscles acheing with ever sprint. It felt so real. Everything just felt so there so alive. So different from my other dreams which were almost always boring and plain. I hardly even remembered or cared about most of my dreams. But this one I really remembered it was the thing that haunted me most.

I woke up panting and out of breath my music was replaced by static. Which I found weird because my speaker was connected to my iPod and iPod don't usually generate static. I stood up yawning the house silent. Except for the fact I heard a little movement in my parents bedroom next to me. I went to my IPod one of my songs were playing it just wasn't coming out.

I moved to the kitchen a little freaked but more convinced I was still dazed from my dream and imagining it. I walk into the kitchen and move my hand to the switch to turn the lights on. Nope nothing.

"Ma!" I yell, "I think the power is out."

Damn Carl probably forgot to pay the electric bill. I groaned in frustration.

But wait no the light in my room-it was on last time I saw. And why would my serio be giving static if the power was off. I move back into my room. The light is now out but the static is on. I grab my lighter out of my pocket (yeah I smoke judge if you must) and look around my room. The static was starting to become annoying so I bent down and unplugged it.

The static didn't stop, I was starting to get, really, really freaked out. Like on a whole different leval of freaked out.

"Ma!" I yelled.

The fire on my lighter blew out, as if a gust of wind hit it .I tried turning it back on but nothing happened. Damnit I just bought this one yesterday. I slammed it onto my desk still creeped out by the never-ending static. My hands shook my legs felt wobbly.

This was like a horror movie….a freaking horror movie. I was going to die. I was convinced I was going to die. I hurried out of my room and went straight to my parents bedroom. Opening the door it squeaked open and inside I found both my mother and step father hanging from the ceiling fan there necks cut.

I screamed out.

I woke up with a start again. Another dream-I hadn't woke up at all. IT was just another dream.

My heart pounded in my chest. I felt like I was about to pee myself. I was gripping onto the sheets of my bed for dear life.

Then I noticed something. The static. I went and immediately unplugged it. Once again it wasn't stopping. I could feel my heart drum in my chest as I hurried to my door opening it. Something dashed past me something dark. I stumbled back into my room. My light bulb exploded behind me making me scream.

I heard movement from the other room and the shadow thing dashed past again.

"Mom!" I yelled.

Suddenly it was there staring at me. It looked human but not human-if that makes any sense. It's face looked like it was peeling off piece by piece. It's eyes a piercing red. It had blood all over it. It looked like a corpse a walking breathing corpse. I felt like I was in an episode the walking dead. Worse. It stepped forward growling.

"Vade monstrum ultra non veniet!" someone yelled with a knife the monster hissed in reply, "Vade in domum tuam, non licet defenditur."

The monster turned twords the speaker, my mother held up a knife. Her small body shaking in anger. The knife had symbols on it that glowed red.

The monster took a step forward but as if another becon was being called it turned around and zoomed off.

I was shaking, "God damnit," she said, "It was such a nice night. Thanks Grace for runing it!"

"This si my fault," I was confused and annoyed by her accusations, "How could this be my fault I have no idea what's going on!"

"Of course you don't," her New Jearsy accent thick, "I don't honestly blame you. It's your father's fault. He told me this would be the age you'd need to go to him."

"Your being rediculas Ma," I said crossing my arms, "You told me dad was a deadbeat you ran out on you."

"Deadbeat," she scoffed, "Yes. He didn't run out, my mother forced him out."

"So," I snapped, "what your saying."

"What your mother is trying to say-" my stepfather tried to sound autoritve, "Is we want you out. Now. You're a freak. Your father's a freak. You two can be freaks together."

"We shouldn't be harsh Carl…" my mother said tapping her long red nail on her chin.

Of course she was harsh, it only took her twenty minutes to purchase the tickets. She gave me hardly an explanation of what I just saw. Why I needed to go. She just gave me the knife she used. She said it was nothing against me. She just didn't love me. And the only reason why she didn't do this sooner. Was to fulfill my father's wishes.

Yeah love you too mom.

So here I stand, honestly I don't know why you needed to know the first part, the school part. I think the only reason why I explained that to you. Was…because that was the last normal thing I did. The last normal thing before I got attacked by a 'daemon', and my mom started yelling curses in Latin. Still now as I bored off the plane I was trying to convince myself that this was a dream one weird twisted dream.

**Well, while this isn't Control or Life is Blind...or any of my other stories. This just came into my mind and I like it. So tell me what you think.**

**I know, there was hardly any mention about DC comics in this story. I feel like in all my other stories I just rushed into the story line. So, I'm going to give a few chapters to let this character to develop into the storyline.**

**Also this character is darker than my other characters. Dark thoughts, Dark actions. Swearing...this is going to be a very strong T rating.**

**Other than that, anyone want to draw a cover for this story. She'd be a pretty sick character to draw! In my mind she has a pretty hot punk rocker look.**


	2. Befor YJ or Independance Day Part 1

**So this chapter, if your confused and everything. Jumps around through the two years that Grace is her father's sidekick/partner/whatever. It then ends with the beginning of Independence. Which is the beginning of the YJ season. Fair warning. Um Grace is a bitch. She's suppose to be…she's like the exact opposite of a Mary Sue. Lol. There's going to be a lot of swearing and mature themes. I mean it's not going to go into the M range. But just a fair warning it's not going to be as lighthearted at my other stories…not that there particularly light hearted either…lol enjoy.**

1.

Your considering the fact's that I just told you, and are a little freaked I'm guessing. I mean I was too, but I only experienced all this crap. But trust me, that crap, was only the beginning. Trust me, my life of demons and monsters doesn't end there. That was just the beginning if you could believe that.

I walked through the Oakland, California airport, it was empty, which wasn't too surprising considering I was flying in the middle of fall right in the middle of a school week. I had one small suitcase, which my mom ordered me to fit all my things in because she didn't want to pay extra money for a carry on.

Yeah, I'm glad I'm leaving the cruel bitch.

Yet why do I fell so abandoned, why…why do I wish her good bye was more heart felt. I mean I did live in her house for fourteen years.

I tucked my hair behind my ear as I looked around the airport lobby, or whatever it was called. It suddenly occurred to me I haven't even seen a photo of this man presumably my father. My mom kept no apparent relics of him except of a phone number which she hastily called to let him know I was going to his house as soon as possible. That's when I spotted a sign , 'Welcome to California Grace'.

Well at least this man apparently my father was nice. I walked up to him he smiled at me, "You looked just like your mother."

"Er," I said, "She would deny if you asked her."

The man raised an eyebrow, "My name is Derek Smith. Call me what you like, considering we just met. I wouldn't mind any name," he stuck out a hand.

"Grace," I awkwardly shook it looking him over. He looked really young, but he probably was in his early thirties still like my mother. Since they both had me so early in there lives. I must have looked like some sort of awkward delinquent. With my beaten up converse, ripped jeans, leather jacket (trust me when I tell you I didn't buy it with my own money). My ear's pierced in several places. My hair which was usually a light blond had streaks of bright red in it.

He on the other hand looked sharp. He had dark brown hair at a nice length so that it didn't need much attention. His eyes were an dark serious brown, a trait I suppose we both shared. His skin was tan, which is expected he did live in California after all. He wore nice kaki's and a button up shirt. I determined I looked nothing like him. With my blond hair and pale skin.

He grabbed my suitcase for me and led me to a car. It was considerably old fashioned, I mean I wasn't an expert about cars or anything. I probably couldn't even name the one I was looking at. It just looked pretty old.

I got in the front seat.

Well this was awkward.

"I expect you have questions," he said.

"That's an understatement," I murmured. Well I could be nicer. I mean, he was probably just as annoyed with the situation as I was. But if he wanted to know me, really know me, he was going to have to get over the obvious bitchy side I have, "I just got attacked by a demon thing less than what? 24 hours ago. Found out just how much my mom dislikes me in the speed she took to book a plane ticket. Shipped off to a dead beat father who's never been there. And still no one has thoroughly explained to me what the hell is going on."

My father raised an eyebrow but he didn't seem surprised by my little outburst. Maybe I didn't just get my temper from my mother. Or maybe he's dealt with her little outburst's before, "I can't prepare you for anything…that I'm about tot ell you. And I'm going tot ell you everything. Because one day…one day you might be me, and I might be dead, so your going to need to be prepared."

"Well," I muttered, "am I the only person who thinks…that whole speech is a little cliché?"

"Grace," he said taking a deep breath, "Please just listen."

"fine," I said, "Listening."

"Your part daemon , part angel."

"Hilarious," I said, "I'm a fourteen year old girl with temper issues and a nasty knack for shoplifting."

My father raised an eyebrow, "And that daemon that just attacked you a few hours ago…tell me…was that just your imagination."

Was it only a few hours ago, it sure as hell didn't feel like it. Things happened fast- but it just felt like forever ago when I was in my mom's apartment.

"It was real," I agreed, "I know it somehow. I found it more hard to believe that my mother knows Latin."

My father chuckled, "Trust me when I tell you that's the only Latin she knows. You as a matter of fact know more Latin than her."

"Sure," I said.

"Tell me then," he said, "When she was speaking in Latin. How'd you know it was Latin."

"Dunno," I said crossing my arms, "It just sounded…latiniish?"

"And….think a little harder. Did you know what she was saying?"

I felt uncomfortable, because what he was saying way true. I was itching for a smoke but they were in my suit case in the trunk.

"She…she was forbidding the demon from attacking me. Telling it to go away? But how-"

"Latin is…like your primal instinct. A skill you naturally have," he said, "Come's with having the blood of three of the most powerful things in the world."

"Uhuh," I said, "So your telling me I'm part of….that thing that attacked me."

"Your related. Your both pieces of the devil."

"The devil," I said, "Like all the bible nonsense. Sorry I'm not-"

"Like every religion. What's the two major things. A bad god. And a good god. Weather it be several or just one. The Daemon and an Angel."

"So what," I said.

"So what, what?" my father asked.

"Are you going to train me…"

"If you want," he smirked, "But I know you want to anyway. We're drawn to fighting evil, as much as evil is drawn to us."

"So the daemons," I said ,"Even if I'm with you. They won't go away."

"Where I am," he said, "Is safe, you can live a normal life if you want to."

"Normal," I snorted, "Have you gotten a good look at me father dearest."

"Yes," he said, "I have."

"Ok," I said, "I want in."

What was I saying I didn't want in. I did…because I wanted a change in my life. I wanted to be something different than that girl expected to be knocked up at the young age. The one expected to be a drug addict, and the alcoholic. The delinquent. I wanted to be what I'd always wanted, always yearned for in the back of my mind, what I wanted to be when I was a little girl…A hero.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Don't I need training," I said, "Like Robin-or Kid Flash."

I thought about the other young hero's who I've seen in the news. Lately I've been paying attention more latly to them. Part of me wanted to meet them. To be like them.

"Your training," my father explained as we walked the streets of San Francisco, "Is natural. I believe we are reincarnations of the original Venator's."

"Venator," I said, "We're called hunters in Latin."

My father nodded. Father, it'd been a week and I'm still getting used to it. I tried calling my mom in spite of myself . Hoping she may miss me, may have figured out she actually loved me for all these years. It went to voicemail. I gave her the mansions number, but she hasn't called back.

After everything, all the cruelty she's put me through. I found myself sort of missing her.

Not that I didn't like my new life.

I lived in a mansion. And although dad has forbidden me from Alchol, drugs and smoking. (I have a few packs of ciggeretes stored away). He's pretty cool I guess. He talks all formal and stuff, but he does have a sense of humor…sort of. He doesn't make me go to school, actually he highly disliked the idea. But told me I may go if I want a social life. Ha, social life's are for losers.

"So," I said, "I already know how to fight daemons, because someone in my past life did it."

"Here," he said handing me a knife with a black hilt and my name engraved in it.

"It's pretty," I admitted. I've always had a thing for knives…Well any weapons really. Call me insane or whatever.

"It was a gift from your Grandfather," he said, "He died before you were born."

"But my name-"

"He's was aspiciat," my father commented.

"A gaze?" I questioned my apparent natural instinct for understanding the Latin language.

"He can see the future," my father said.

"Can you-"

"No," he frowned, "Few of us can, those of us who do. Well we find it as a blessing and a curse."

"I can…see why? Pun not intended."

My father nodded and smiled slightly, "Your going to cut your hand."

"What!" I said, "Your insane!"

I knew I was being ridiculous. I didn't want ot admit it. But I was a little afraid…

"Am I?" he said, "You were the one who saw a daemon attack your family a week ago?"

"The only way to summon a daemon, is with your own blood…with a Venator's blood," he said, "There's been numerous sightings of ones these past few nights. One hit a grocery store this past week there's been several occurrences. Ignis Daemon. A Fire Daemon. The one we already read up on together. A simple daemon for us This past week it's a marked an old man, who lit on fire the next day. The night before that, it attacked a lady coming home from work. She suffered the same fate."

"Why are you telling me this," I snapped, "Maybe I'm who you think I am. Maybe I'm normal like my mom and stepfather."

"Are you afraid of cutting your hand," my father asked, "OR what you might happen when you cut your hand."

I sighed because he was right.

"I can't force you to do this Grace," my father told me in a calm voice, "But I know this is what you want it's your Destiny."

"You'll back me up," I said, "If I can't handl-"

"I won't let the daemons hurt you-but trust me Grace. You will be able to do this."

I grabbed the knife tighter and found the tender skin of my hand and sliced. It burned a lot, more than a normal cut. But I didn't evens cream-it was like I was prepared for it. My dad was right, it was like I did this before all of this, like I'd done this a thousand times. Like this wasn't my first time taking care of an Ignis Daemon.

Before I knew it I was speaking, "Ignis vocat daemon, veni ad me vocat!"

Suddenly it came rotting looking like a dead corpse floating strings of material skin bone hanging around as it came at me. Things seemed ot go in slow motion. But before I knew it I was using the knife. I sliced across and it hissed and then evaporated right in front of my eyes. Like water hitting a sizzling pan.

IT was gone.

I turned to my dad it was a rush that I didn't even know how to describe. It was like getting drunk and high all at the same time, "That was…amazing! And suprisingly easy…"

My father chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I am proud Grace. But let me say this-that deamon is probably one of the most easiest daemons out there…."

"Can you help me…help me face more daemons…"

"I'm going to have to teach you lots and lots of facts," my father said, "There's thousands of different kinds of deamons. And while your training's natrual, going in without fact of capturing them. Or what weapons to use. You'll die. If you thought school leactures were boring…well…"

"I don't care," I said surprised at my eagerness and the rare grin across my face, "I want to learn."

He smiled, "Later for now, we shall be mundane. I heard the best celebration is with Ice Cream."

Hey, that was usually a tradition for seven year olds. But I didn't mind, because my mom nor step dad would never do that. And while my father wasn't exactly the most normal person. I at least knew that he cared, and that he wanted to make me happy.

And suddenly the phone call I wanted from my mother, of her begging for me to come home, I wanted a little less.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

I wake up and hear voices. Which is a rare occurrence .Hardly anyone comes of the mansion. Well actually no one comes to the mansion. I admit, only going out to hunt daemons can cause a girl to go a little stir crazy. So I was thankful. And part of me hoped it was a friend of my father's and not another one of his enemy's. But I know that's impossible, if my father doesn't want them in the mansion they won't be rough into the mansion.

I got dressed in my normal outfit, and hurried downstairs.

My father was sitting in our living room talking with a man, dressed just as fancy as him. He had this weird mustache thing that reminded me of something I'd see in the 1930's. It looked ridiculous. They appeared to be talking about something serious. They didn't even notice I was there until I made an coughing noise.

"Good morning Grace," my father tried to smile but I could tell something was troubling him a little bit, "This is Zatara, a very good friend of mine."

The other man stood up and shook my hand he had a thick accent, "Wonderful to meet you Grace."

"So not to be rude or anything," (actually I could care less about being rude) I glanced at my dad, "Why is he here…"

"No reason," my father told me he was lying. But I knew a few things about my father. He was usually as closed as a book, "Maybe you'll take pleasure in Zatara's daughter she's two years younger than you. She's in the kitchen. Maybe you can hang out."

"Did you seriously just say…'hang out.'?"

My father sighed, "Just go Grace," my father said, "Me and Zatara won't be long. She's in the kitchen, and please be nice."

Wow, my father seriously has great faith in my ability to make friends. Who can blame him?

"Whatever papa," I said.

I made my way to the kitchen. Not because I wanted to associate with this girl particularly. Mostly because I was hungry.

When I came in the girl looked at me. Her large blue orbs staring me down. I probably looked really scary. My multiple pierced ears. My dyed hair. My dark eye shadow. Ripped clothes. She looked young, twelve, maybe thirteen.

I looked at the cupboards, "Damn it! He didn't by lucky charms… Now what else am I suppose to eat?"

"I don't know?" the girl asked.

"I was talking to myself," I said harsher than I should have.

"My name is Zatanna," she said.

"Cool," I sat on the counter, "I'm suppose to be nice to you."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really do nice," I commented staring back at her.

"Well," she said, "That's ok….I guess."

"Cool," I said, "As long as we got that covered. I'm Grace. Say, Zatanna-how does your dad know my dad."

"They were best friends growing up," Zatanna said.

"Seriously," I said, "They…they were raised in two different places."

"Our grandparents always associated when they were younger. My family's-a family of magicians. Distance has never really been a problem with us."

"A magician," I said, "Cool, I'm a Venator. I summon daemons and get rid of them."

"I know," she commented, "I may be able to help you with that…whole breakfast issue. I know a spell."

She said something backwards and things suddenly landed on the stove and the stove turned on. Everything seemed to be working well!

"That's pretty amazing," I said, "You know, you wouldn't be a half bad friend. I could use a friend-you know that understands magic and stuff!"

"Really!" Zatanna said, "I've always wanted a friend!"

Than the food exploded, all over the kitchen all over us. For a second we just stood there staring at each other wide eyed. I head the footsteps.

"Zatanna!" her father said, "I thought I told you not to use magic without my supervision!"

Zatanna stared at me still, she looked scared like she just ruined are relationship for the rest of our live. Trust me it'd take a lot to really, really piss me off.

Than I burst out laughing, Zatanna started giggling a cute little giggle right after me and soon the two fo us were in full on laughter.

"Well," I heard my father say, "I'd say they bonded well."

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

I was eating breakfast the first time I had a vision. It was horrible, I remember getting a headache. My father asking what was wrong. I was with a few other people my age. I recognized them instantly. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad. (I'd met them all briefly over the past few months when our mentors teamed up I tolerated them all except Kid Flash. He flirts way too much) I saw me. In my normal hero outfit. Leather red leggings, black combat boots, with a black leather jacket, and my mask. We were in this room.

"No way the big man knows about this," Kid Flash say's.

"No duh," I say. But then, I look straight at me. Like I know I'm watching which is seriously creepy. I turn to look and see what everyone is looking at but then I'm flashed back to reality.

It was short, and I got nothing out of it, except that one day I'd be hanging out with the other superhero teens.

I didn't think much of that part.

"It seam's you've inherited your Grandfather's gift," my father says gravely. I can tell he's frustrated about it, from the little information he's told me. My grandfather's 'gift' wasn't' necessarily the best thing to get.I laying on the couch he must have brought me there when I fell in the kitchen. My head is pounding.

"I hate this already," I grumble.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

It takes six months for my first vision to come true. I've had seventeen since then all at random points. There highly annoying. Once while sneaking out to purchase a pack of cigarettes the only nasty habit I can't get rid of, I had a vision in the middle of Taco Bell. The people thought I had a seizure, and were convinced I was crazy for a. standing up and being perfectly fine after and b. wanting to not go to the hospital after.

Even as the day approached, I never really connected the vision with what was going on. Until the vision actually came true.

The day that the vision comes true, is the day that I'm supposed to become a full fledged equal to my mentor. We all are, all the sidekicks I mean. All except for Zatanna who never did actually become a sidekick to begin with. Which I'm still bummed about. Damn uncle Zatara…I still love him, but damn him and his overprotectiveness. He says that he's probably going to bring her into the business sometimes this year, because Zatanna keeps making the point that I started being a hero at fourteen, but part of me doesn't believe him.

We have to deal with this stupid Glaciem Daemon this morning (ice demon). Who was more of a nescience than a real problem. It didn't kill anyone yet. It was more of a distraction, that took forever in my opinion. But finally we made it to D.C. After a really….really long jet ride. (Hey were Venators not Magicans) we finally got there. And surprisingly, don't ask me how. We weren't the last one's there Kid Idiot was.

"Welcome to the hall of justice," Batman says. Batman use to scare me when I'm younger. But after almost two years of battling daemons. Well-he's nothing.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman finishes.

"Oh man!" I hear Wally say, "I knew we'd be the last ones here."

I glance at the red haired boy as he zooms to the other side of Robin. The person I'm standing next to. I tolerate Robin and Aqualad. Not that I'd call them my friends. But at least I don't despise of them like I do Kid Flash. The whole time I've known him, he's either flirted with me, or argued. Neither I take a particular interest too.

"Figures," I said, "To fastest people on the face of the earth and they still are late. Depressing if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you Bella," Kid Flash mocks.

"Bellator," I correct, "That's not even my real name. It's Latin for Warrior. IT's just my hero name dumbass."

"I knew that," he said sounding like a little kid.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asks cutting off mine and Kid Flashes' little squabble.

"Born that way," Speedy says.

"Stuck up much," I murmur.

I've never actually worked with Speedy, but from what I already notice in the two minutes of observing him. Is that just because he's older than all of us. He believes he's better. And it's obvious the other three idiots of sidekicks agree. Because they seem to listen to whatever he says. He looks stuck up in my opinion. And technically I've been at this two months longer that he has.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad said.

I minded Aqualad least of all. One he was hot, and two. He didn't start flirting with me the moment he met me like Kid Flash. I mean Kid Flash is pretty cute, in his own way. But I could never date him. Just ew.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Wally asks in slight awe.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today…"

"Wow," I said, "And I thought girls only got mood swings."

Speedy turns to glare, I just grin. I'm a bitch, sorry I just can't help it.

"Sorry," Wally said sheepishly, "First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Aren't we all," I commented dryly.

"Your overwhelmed," Robin calculates, "Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

"Your English teacher must really hate you," I said with a roll of my eyes looking at the younger kid. Who just grins back at me.

"Oh," Robin say's taking note of the giant statues, "Maybe that's why."

"Just think," I blurt out before I can stop myself, "One day that will be us"

"One day, we'll have protégé's of our own…" added Wally, "Children of our own. Let's see babe with my speed and your wonderful amazing demon slash angel blood our kids would be-"

"Absolutely dreadful Kid," Robin roll his eyes. I'm starting to like this kid more and more.

"Robin, Bellator, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash welcome," Marsian Manhunter stats the tour and ends it by saying, "You new have unlimited access to the gym our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library."

"Please," I muttered, "My mansion has all of this. I don't need stupid access or whatever."

"You should see where I live," commented Robin. I didn't know he heard me. Huh, I wonder where the Boy Wonder does live. Ha ha, what if he lived in a cave. Or maybe he had a separate living grounds than the great and powerful Batman. And he lives in a nest.

Ignore my helpless try in being funny.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence fo four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman says he glances at us, "We shouldn't be long."

"That's it?" said Speedy, " You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified Backstage pass."

"It's a first step," said Aquaman, "You've been granted access few others have."

"Oh really?" Speedy gestures to the people snapping pictures, "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow tries to reason, "You just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect," snapped Speedy, "They're treating us like kids. Worse- like sidekicks! We disserve better that this."

"Sure whatever you say Speedy," I say examining the chips on my dark painted nails. Was a weird that an eighteen year old throwing a temper tantrum was slightly entertaining.

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full-fledged members of The League."

He did prove a point, but I would never admit that out loud. You know from the fact that I feel like I'm hating Speedy more and more as this conversation goes on.

""Well sure," Wally said, "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the hall isn't The League's real HQ," Speedy said, "I bet they never told you it's a false front for tourists and a put stop for catching a zeta-beam Teleported tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

"The watchtower," I said with a glare at my father, "bit of a cliché name huh."

He knew I really meant, 'I thought you didn't keep secrets from me.'

"We'll talk about it later Grace."

Oooh real name, he must be pretty fed up with me. I mean it doesn't take a lot of my antics to get him fed up with me to begin with…but…

I continue to glare at him as the conversation goes on, "You're not helping you case here, son. Stand down or-"

"Or what?" he asked tauntingly, "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore," he threw down hos hat all dramatically than turned towards the rest of us, "Guess there right about you four. Your not ready!"

He turns to storm out.

"Say's the eighteen year old throwing a temper tantrum!" I yell after him. Sorry, even though he wasn't directly arguing with me, I have a knack for getting in the last words.

An alarm blares and Superman himself pops up on the screen, "Superman to Justice League, there's also been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"Zatara to Justice League," Zatara's face went big and Superman's got small, "The scorcer Wotan is using the amlet of attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Yes! This was just what I need right now, to do something hard. Fight Wotan. I've fought  
him before in a Zatara/Salvator team up. I've even learned about the amlet of attan before! This mission was perfect for me. My dad must see that!

"Superman?" Batman asks, "It's a small fire."

"Than Cadmus can wait," Batman claims, "All leagues rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

He turned to us, "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"Your not trained-" Flash starts.

"Since when?" Wally immediately blurts defensively.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash corrects in annoyance.

"I get why your not taking these bozos," I snapped, "But I know what I'm doing. I've learned about Wotan and the amlet of attan before. I'm trained. Back me up Salvator."

My father's eyes narrowed, "There will be other missions when your ready."

I glared and the rest of the League moved out of the room.

"When we're ready?" bursted out Wally, "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like-"

"Like sidekicks," Robin supplied.

"My dad's never treated me like that before," I said, "He's usually the one pushing me to battle bigger demons."

"My mentor," Aqualad said, "My king. I thought he trusted me."

"Yeah and I thought my father didn't keep secrets from me," god I needed a freaking smoke. I fumbled in my pocket and grabbed out a cigarette putting it between my lips.

The rest look at me skeptically, "What?" I say, "I don't see no signs"

"Trust," Wally cuts in the only one who seems not bothered by my nasty habit, "They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" I say letting out a puff of smoke.

"I have a better question," Dick said, "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Uh because he threw a temper tantrum I wouldn't have even thrown at five years old," I said, "I mean sure I'm pretty pissed at my dad too…he benched me. Didn't tell me about a stupid Watchtower. But I'm not just going to quit."

The room went silent and for once none of us had anything to say.

"What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad asks.

"I don't know," Robin said, "But I can find out."

He goes to the computer and starts typing, at first it drones, Access Denied.

"Heh," he says to himself more to us, "Want to bet?"

He starts typing fast and we all look at awe at the young boy.

"Whoa," Kid Flash says, "How are you doing that?"

"My best friend is a freaking sorceress. I'm a demon hunter. I've battled some pretty evil wizards and warlocks and crap. But, I still find your skills interesting boy wonder."

"Wow," Kid Flash says, "A compliment in your own twisted way. Don't blame me for being surprised."

I elbow him hard in the ribs.

"Access granted," The system drones.

"All right?" says Robin, "Project Cadmus. Genetics lab herein D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman is suspicious. Maybe we should investigate."

"Solve there case before they do," Aqualad muses, "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey," Wally grins, "They're all about justice."

"But they said to stay put," Aqualad said.

"Buzzkill," I mutter.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this…" Robin say's twisting there words ever so slightly. But hey what do I mind, "Wait. Arte you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going. I'm going."

They look at me.

"Does it look like I got any place better to be?" I then add, "Plus…you guys would most likely die without my expertise. For all we know the place could be overrun by demons. Or werewolf's."

"Wait werewolf's are re-"

Aqualad quickly cut off Wally, "Just like that we're a team on a mission…"

"We didn't come for a play date," insisted Wally.

Well this ought to be interesting.

**Hope you liked it! :D! Review what you think!**


	3. Independance Day Part 2

First mission as a team, I should feel a little more proud of my self. My thought of being heroic was immediately extinguished when Kid Flash ran ahead.

"Ohh, ohh! - It's what's his name-Flash boy!" a fireman yells as Kid Flash is running up the side of the building. He looses traction and slips hanging onto the edge of the window. God we are so dead if this is how he's going to act the entire mission.

"Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" he complains gripping onto the edge. He sounds like a little kid, which would have been humorous if I wasn't so annoyed with his actions. Things with my father were so much easier. We already know what to do, we have a game plan.

"So smooth," I hear Robin comment. I snort crossing my arms.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad inquires, "We need a plan-We-Robin?"

All we hear is his signature cackle and he's gone also. I barely see him pulling Kid Flash through the window.

Aqualad turns and sighs at me, "Starting to feel a little regret fish boy?"

Aqualad steps forward and confronts the firemen with the hose, "I need to borrow that," he makes some sort of tornado water thing that keeps him stable as he rises up to the firemen "Step aboard now."

They step on wobbly. Aqualad goes down dropping them and giving me a hand. I stand on the thing. A little afraid on how high we're going, because, yes I'm very afraid of heights.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad said his voice dripping with annoyed sarcasm.

"Oh," I said, "Sarcasm, it's a good suit on you."

"You handled it," said Robin busy on one of the computers and didn't even seem to take notice of Aqualad's obvious annoyance, "Besides, we're here to investigate."

"Poetic justice, remember?" adds Kid Flash. I slowly and curiously start to peek around the office building with Wally when I hear Aqualad again from another room.

"There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down," commented Kid Flash who already zoomed to the other room. Me and Robin glanced at each other before following.

"This is wrong," Robin declared playing with the watch on his hand, ""Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw," claimed Aqualad who seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"Huh," I said, "Demon?"

Aqualad shook his head, "More alien like," he then gripped the sides of the door and pushed them open. Wow, didn't know Atlantians were so strong. I crept to the edge of the elevator door expecting to see one or two stories down. Instead well…

"And that's why they need an express elevator," said Wally.

My stomach automatically learched into my throat I stepped back and twisted my feet out of my own clumsiness I fell straight on my ass.

"Whoa babe? You ok…"

"I just…"

"You fight demons on a daily basis," Robin says, "And your afraid of heights."

Oh he did not just insult my biggest phobia. I bet he has a fear too, I bet it's more embarrassing of my fear of heights.

I stand up towering over the young kid, "Got a problem with that shorty."

"Not a problem," Wally burst's out laughing, "Just your sort of badass…and well…"

"Shut it," I said.

Robin snorted and shot his grapple hook. Aqualad followed by sliding down. Wally took a glance back at me with another smirk before following. I sighed and just closed my eyes sliding down.

I barely hear Robin say he's at the end of his rope. When I get to the bottom I'm hanging on so tight I've worn down the leather on by gloves. I swing over and almost don't make it because of my carelessness. Aqualad grabs my elbow just in time and I'm leaning against the wall with my eyes closed.

Kid Flash is still laughing.

"That isn't funny Flash Boy," I snap between gritted teeth. I don't think he hears me because he's still laughing, or maybe he does and it's the cause of him laughing even harder. The door's open and we step in.

"There! Go! Welcome to project Cadmus."

"Wait Kid!" Aqualad say's as we walk through the door and watch as Kid Flash's already zoomed forward. He's almost trampled by these elephant looking things. And rolls out of the way just in time before getting crushed under one of there foots. I almost want to point out how much of a fool he's making of himself, compared to my little height problem. But I'm still shaken up. Damn me.

"No," said Aqualad says, "Nothing odd going on here."

Actually, Aqualad's sarcasm cheer's me up slightly.

"Ok," said Robin, "I'm officially whelmed."

"Demons?" Robin say's but he doesn't sound sure.

Newbie.

"Nope," I said, "At least not the kind I've learned about."

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility From the world," said Kid Flash as we start to walk again ,"The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course," Aqualad says, "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' Teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too," Robin agrees, "Let's find out why. They call them genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things-super strength, telepathy, razor claws."

"That sounds fantastic," I say as I tap the glass lightly.

"These are living weapons!" exclaims Robin in wonder.

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash inquires.

"Wait," Robin says, "There's something else. Project Kr. Ugh! The file's triple-crypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" a voice boomed causing me to immediately draw my knife out, "Wait? Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

I recognized him. Guardian, one of the less known superhero's. But a superhero none less. What was he doing here? He had one of the things Robin described on his shoulder.

"At least he got your name right," I heard Robin comment. He seemed to be more concentrated on his watch that the supposed hero who stood right in front of me.

"I know you," Aqualad said who sounded just as confused as I felt, "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best," he said modestly.

I rolled my eyes, "Um…" I gestured around me, "Wouldn't exactly nominate you as hero of the year at this rate."

"What Bellator is trying to say," Kid Flash said (he had a smirk on his face-huh at least I'm not the only one who thinks I'm funny) , " What are you doing here?"

"I'm chief of security," he insisted, "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, Figure this out."

Asshole.

I snorted, "I think that would be a bad idea-for both parties at least."

"You think The League's gonna approve of you Breeding weapons?" Kid Flash said in disbelief.

"Weapons?" he said. Wait a second…did he honestly not know what was going on. What he was doing, "What are you-what have I-ugh-My head," he grasped his head groaning in pain. I noticed the thing on his shoulders eyes suddenly glow. When he let go of his head he stared straight forward in an even voice, "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Suddenly dozens of the thing that was on Guardians shoulder surrounded us, "Wow," I commented elbowing one of them that came near me before slicing a graze across another, "And I thought Speedy had some weird mood swings!"

"Don't talk about Speedy like that," defended Kid Flash, "You don't even know him."

Scratch that, it's Kid Flash who has mood swings.

"Oh I know all of you," I said before I could stop myself, "You just think your cool because you have super speed, and the shorty has a bunch of gadgets, and Mr. Gills…well actually," I said with a slight smile, "He seems just about the most tolerable one of you idiots. You know what I know this." I dodge a swipe to the face, "Cause' I'm just like you. A freaking sidekick who wants to be a hero. What did Speedy do, throw a temper tantrum. What are we doing. Proving ourselves."

One almost caught my throat but a quick hand kicked it out of the way before someone grabbed my forearm dragging me away. It was Kid Flash, who just saved my ass. I didn't see it coming, considering just a second ago he was arguing with me. But I was slightly thankful.

"Your not too bad Flash boy," I say as we catch up to Robin who ran ahead and is  
using his ultra mad hacking skills to open the elevator. I see Aqualad unhurt a few steps behind us.

"Yeah your not to bad either Bella," he said

I snorted at the stupid nickname he gave me.

"Way to be a team player Rob!" snaps Wally as Robin hacks open the elevator and we all hurry in. The doors snapping closed just as the little monsters would have gotten in.

"Weren't you right behind me?" grinned Robin.

"We're headed down?" noted Aqualad looking at the elevator meter.

"Dude, out is up?"

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub level 52," Robin countered the older boy. Jeez this kid sure has guts.

"This is out of control," commented Aqualad with a sigh, "Perhaps-perhaps we should contact The League."

"Seriously," I said, "What about proving ourselves. IF we back out now there's no way they'll ever let us…be like them."

"We are already here," pointed out Robin.

I'm starting to like this kid more and more.

"Which way?" asked Aqualad in a sigh.

"Bizarre-looking hallway one?" stated Robin, "Or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

We turn towards the second choice.

"Halt!" I hear someone say behind us, "They are headed for project Kr!"

Darn it, these people are dragging all the fun out of us trying to investigate.

Kid Flash zooms forward knocking a clipboard out of a lady's hands and then putting a metal container under the door to project Kr, which is slowly sliding down.

We all slide under and Aqualad, who barely makes it kicks the container away.

"I disabled the door," panted Robin who unplugs is watch from the wall, "We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad points out.

Buzzkill, I think. But instead I say.

"Well it's good thing I'm afraid of heights instead of being buried 62 stories under ground," I comment dryly.

"Uh guys," said Kid Flash, "You'll want to see this."

"What is it Flash Boy?" I ask standing behind him and trying to see through the dark container. I'm just about to make out a shape when suddenly lights turn on in the container and I hear some sort of squeaking noise. I then realize after, it's come from me.

My first thoughts;

1\. It's a mini Superman!

2\. He is sort of hot!

3\. If we weren't in trouble before, well…we sure are now.

"He is seriously hot," I comment, "Shit I did not mean to say that out loud."

"Big "k," little "r," the atomic symbol for krypton," Kid Flash explains.

I glance at him in slight disbelief. Who knew someone like Kid Flash would be…well smart. I actually had no idea what he was even speaking about. For one, I dropped out of school when I was fourteen. Two-well I didn't eve pay attention when I was in school.

"Science geek," Kid Flash explains shrugging, "What can I say?"

"Robin, hack…" Aqualad said still staring at the sleeping boy who's slightly cute. I look at him closer. Hard jaw line. High cheekbones. A well developed manly figure. He looked around my age. I bet he's a good kisser.

Oh please, if it were you, you'd be having the same thoughts. It wouldn't even surprise me if one of these three were having similar thoughts.

"How long has he been traped in in here?" I ask.

"Weapon designation Superboy," Robin start's listing up facts, "a clone force-grown In16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrects. Robin nods in agreement.

IT's not his fault. I know well enough than anyone, that you don't exactly as to be brought to this earth.

" No way the big guy knows about this," comments Kid Flash.

Dejavu much? I than realize what I'm missing. I've had a vision about this. Not even just any vision my first vision. I turn to exactly where I woulds tand in the room. That's seriously creepy.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun Radiation 24/7," Robin continues making me loose concentration and look back at him, "And these creatures? Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him An education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash says, "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact The League," Aqualad says.

I sigh because he's right, "Ok yeah, enough time playing Scooby Doo detectives. I think we've proved ourselves enough for one…day-or night."

My mind wanders for a second and I'm starting to wonder what time it is. How long have we been down here? Did my dad and the League take care of Wotan. Was my dad worried? Was the whole league searching for us?

"No signal," said Aqualad in frustration.

"We're in too deep literally…" Robin says.

I'm starting to realize just how underground we are. And it might have not bothered me five minutes ago. But now I was really feeling the weight of 62 stories above me.

I then wonder if we die down here, locked in with the lack of food or water. Would anyone find us. If Cadmus get's to us? Will they kill us? Will they ever did our bodies.

"This is wrong," Kid Flash states which snaps me out of my own inner thoughts. I shift on either of my feet uncomfortably.

"We can't leave him like this," agrees Robin.

"Set him free," said Aqualad (when did he start calling the shots), "Do it."

The door slowly opens along with fog. For a few seconds all he does is flex his hands into fists. Then eyes shoot open and he flies forward tackling Aqualad to the ground.

"Shit," I hiss, "Your hot-but your insane."

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey," Kid Flash says trying to get the clone off Aqualad, "We're on your side."

He hits Kid Flash away and he crashes into a cylinder.

"Well shit," I comment.

"I don't want to do this," Robin say's he shoots a tazer at the Clone. The clone only responds by grabbing the wires and yanking Robin forward. Putting his foot to his chest.

"My turn," I growl. I dart forward and take a swipe at Superboy. It immediately draws blood.

"Heh," I grin, "Don't like magic blades do you big guy."

I go to take another swipe but he grabs my wrist and I hear a painful snap which sends dots in my visions. For a second he stops what he's doing and stares at my face which is contorted in pain. I'd dropped the blade and it had clattered around the room. Oh I was so screwed. He seemed distracted, I took the moment to kick my feet under him. Which causes him to fall to the ground in a lump. He grabs my foot and stands up fast causing me to topple to the ground hard. I hit my head on the ground hard. The last thing I see is Aqualad going to tackle him.

**HEY! Hope you liked this chapter! Please...please...please REVIEW! I'd love to know what you think!**


	4. Independance Day Part 3

I dream about my grandmother, which is quite odd since…well it has nothing to do with my current situation. It's not really a dream. More of a memory, when I was smaller and more innocent. Keyword more. I was seven-and thanks to my mom and step father-well I had my fair share of swear words up my sleeve.

To be honest, I wouldn't have known what love and passion were if it weren't for my grandmother. I spent most of the time at her house, to get away from my screaming parents. She helped me with homework (because back then I actually cared.) Baked me cookies. Taught me how to sew. To read. After finding out, I did have a loving and caring father after all. It's always confused me why she ever did keep me away from him. Drove me out. I think she hoped she'd live enough, to give me the normal childhood I disserved. Or maybe she wanted a redo from her daughter, my mother who ended up turning…well a slut. Or maybe she secretly feared, my father, which meant in the long run-she secretly feared me.

I don't like to think about that last one.

I dreamt, one of the worse memories of her-well actually the worse. Considering it was the day she died.

It was a heart attack, the EMT's told my mother. One minute she was baking cookies, the next she was on the floor grasping her chest. I called 911 right away, I wasn't the type of kid who froze in danger. I've always been impulsive. They still didn't get here long enough. I watch at they try to revive her to no avail all over again.

I watch as my mother walks threw the door. No emotion on her face, she was high on weed no doubt, maybe a little drunk. She was wearing a skirt which I felt like was only two inches long. And a tube top that showed most of her belly.

"Well," she said snapping her gum and bearly glancing at me, "It was about time she went, she was just getting in the way."

I was crying pretty hard. She walks by and swats the back of my head with her long nails, "What you cryin' about little girl. It's probably your fault anyway, you should be happy."

I stop crying…and I actually think that's the last time…the last time I've cried since then.

"You must awaken," a voice is snapping me out of my vivid dream. But I'm held there strongly, I'm still staring at the EMT's dragging my grandmother away. Out of the corner of my eye I see my mom still smiling her dry cruel smile, "You must awaken now!"

My eyes snap open and I have to quickly control my breathing. I'm really glad I'm not claustrophobic, because I'm in one of the tubes Superasshole was in before he attacked us.

He's staring at me, that wretched clone. I feel my wrist with throbs with a dull pain. Probably masked mostly by adrenaline. I can't see it, but I can feel the way it's swollen against my restraints. It's probably broken.

I have a feeling my friends are in the pods next to me, and it's confirmed when I hear in an angry voice, "What? What do you want? Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

"Asshole," I snapped fighting against the restraints, "Let us out of here."

"Uh, KF, Bella how about we not tick off the guy who can fry Us with a look?" commented Robin.

I still struggle against the restraints but shut up, because Robin does prove a point.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad reasons with a slightly disappointed sigh.

"Yeah," snapped Kid Flash, "We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grat-"

"Kid," Aqualad says with a little harshness to his tone, "please, be quiet now.I believe our new friend is not in full control Of his actions."

"Wha-what if- what if I wasn't?" he says.

I think about when he broke my wrist-he stopped moving for a second. Like he snapped out of some sort of trance. Like he was regretting hurting me.

"He can talk?"

"Yes, he can…" Superboy say's harshly.

"Jeez," I said, "What is with people and there tempers today…" I make a tisk..tisk noise.

"Not like I said, "it," rung Wally.

"You sound like a five year old," I say in an annoyed tone, "You realize that right."

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically," Robin interrupts hastily. I guess he knows Kid Flash's and my own arguments are never going to end well for either of us.

"They taught me much," he nodded, "I can read, write. I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun" ask Robin.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no…" he trails off and I can tell even though he keeps his voice even. I can tell just from the expression on his face. That he has load of regret… "I have not seen them."

I kinow the look…because it's the look I always get when I talk about my mother.

"Do you know what you are, who you are?"

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from The DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should He perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light," he reported as if he was describing something other than himself. Like it was a dull speech edged into his brain. It was like brainwashing or something.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus…" Aqualad said.

"Leave it to Mr. Gills over there to be a motivational speaker," I say, "But yeah he's right-you deserve to choose who you should be. I'm not telling you, you have to break us free..although if you don't I'm going to scream and swear at you. And I'm not telling you you should be a clone anymore."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube," Robin say's matter of factly, "We can show you the sun."

" Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," comments Kid Flash.

"Quit being a buzz kill you idiot," I snap.

"But we can show You the moon," Wally hastily adds.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman…" Aqualad says.

He's not all that great, I want to comment, but I realize that's not exactly the best idea.

"No, they can't…" a doctor comes into the room with long hair. He just looks naturally evil. He sort of reminded me of a male version of my mother who got a science degree…if that makes any sense, "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass," Robin comments, "Batcave's crowded enough."

The evil scientist gu looks at me and grins, "Part angel, part demon blood. I won't just make one of you. I'll make an army of you."

"That's a scary thought," retorts Robin.

"A thousand sarcastic, swearing, moody, teenage girls…fun…"

"Hey!" I protest. Well it is a little true.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey," protest's Kid Flash, "How come he gets to call Supey an it?"

I growl struggling against my restraints when prongs stab my neck and shoulders. I scream out loud as pain chorus' through my body. I forget about my broken wrist, instead all I can think about, is how much it sucks to die. This is what death feels like right? Tortuous horrible. A pain that you can't do anything about. That's how my Grandmother probably felt when she had a heart attack.

But suddenly it stops and I'm slumped against the restraints.

"You here to help us or fry us?" the familiar words of Kid Flash cause my head to snap up. I'm looking streight at the clone, the wretched clone who betrayed us. Why all of a sudden was he helping us now. Did our words get to him. In my opinion our words weren't all that good. Most of them were lies anyway.

The world wasn't good, I know that better than all. Most of it was horrible and cruel. I hated the world.

"Huh," he responds after a few seconds, "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose Helping is my only option."

"I can't tell if your joking our not," I comment dryly.

He smirks at me…wait I didn't know clones could smirk.

"Finally!" Robin hops down from the pod. The little devil, he must have picked the lock. "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash says in clear frustration, "The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

"At least you don't have a part daemon for a dad," I comment.

"Free Aqualad and Bella," says Robin rolling his eyes, "I'll get kid mouth."

"Bellator," I comment, "It's Bellator-my real name isn't even that. If your going to try to make my hero name a name. You might as well as all me Grace my real name."

I don't even know why I blurted it. My dad tells me my identity is really that important. Considering our mansion is safe and hidden from the outside world. It just makes us seem more 'cool' and 'threatening' to our enemies. I mean imagine if there was seriously a few superhero's named Derek, and Grace.

"Ok," Kid Flash smirks as Robin helps him out of the cylinder prison, "Gracie…"

The clone pulls the restraints off of me and before I know it. I wince looking at my now swollen wrist. Yeah, it's defiantly broken.

Robin dangles a knife infornt of me and I snatch it with my good had attaching it's sheath.

"He do that to you?" Kid Flash asks.

I glance the cl…I should seriously stop referring to him as a clone. Don't call me a softie but I'd be lying if I can't tell that he's looking regretful at my swollen purplish lump of a wrist.

"He wasn't in control," I say suprising myself for being so defensive, "Remember…"

"You-you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning," I hear the scientist yell at us as we start to hurry out fo the room.

"That guy is not whelmed," commented Robin, "not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" asked Kid Flash.

We started to run to the elevators when the pods on the wall go red and the elephant like genomorphs start to block our paths.

"We are still 62 levels below ground," Robin says. He's running while looking at his watch, "…but if we can Make the elevator."

The elephants were closer now. While the rest of us tried to avoid them. I noticed Superboy immediately trying to attack them. But he was attacking them with so much force the walls around us started to crumble.

"Superboy," criticizes the goal is escape, "not to bury Ourselves here."

"You want escape!" Superboy yells he turns and prys open the elevator doors. Kid Flash zooms up the elevator. Robin holds out his hand instructing me to go on the grapple with him.

I do as so, closing my eyes as I do and forcing myself not to look down.

We make it onto a lege and I force myself as far away from the edge as possible as I watch Superboy fly up with Aqualad. He woodshed a little bit pas us but then….he starts to fall. I watch Robin fling a baterang and Aqualad grips it at the last second them hanging just above us. We help them down.

"Superman can fly?" he said nin confusion, "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flash shrugs, "but it looks like you can leap tall Buildings in a single bound…still cool."

"Guys, this will have to be our exit," Robin points at the elevator going down at a rapid speed. Superboy and Aqualad pry open the door and we all hurry out as the elevator flys down behind us. That was…close.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy yells to us. We turn that corner and run down it.

"Right!" he yells I turn it sharply and almost lose my balance. Luckily I catch it in time and run down the hallway. Suddenly we come to a dead end.

"Great directions Supey," Kid Flash says, "You trying to get us responded?"

"No," Superboy shakes his head in pure confusion, "I don't understand."

"Don't apologize," Robin exclaims, "This is Perfect."

One minute later were all in a line in the air vents. My wrist throbbing as I crawled. I tried to put the least pressure possible on it as I continued through the narrow vents. I once again was very, very happy I wasn't claustrophobic.

"At this rate," complained Wally, "we'll never get out."

"Shh," Superboy ordered, "Listen."

We started to gp faster.

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin comments from the front as we come to another ventilation opening.

"Sweet," commented Kid Flash once we were on the ground, "Still plenty of them between us and out. But I've finally got room to move."

Kid Flash zooms off and we follow behind him noticing the scattered knocked down Genopmorphs.

"More behind is," Aqualad comments as we go down another hallway. We make ut just in time to see Kid Flash run into a pair of just closing doors.

"Oh, crud," Robin says his fingers moving at lightning speed, "- We're cut off from the street."

"Thanks," comments Wally his voice etched with sarcasm, "My head hadn't noticed."

"Can't hack this fast enough," Robin states in frustration.

We turn around to find another way when it felt like someone hit me hard with a brick and I found myself crumpling to the ground by a pair of arms. I wince as one of them grab my wrist.

"Sorry babe," says Kid Flash he has a smile as he lets go of me and I stand of my own feet.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"What is your choice, brother?" say's a taller genomorph that I hadn't seen before that with horns

"I," Superboy starts but his voice gets firm as he finishes, "choose freedom."

Guardian suddenly grabs his head, I draw my knife afraid he's going to change personalities. But instead he says, "Feels like fog lifting."

"Guardian?" asks Kaldur.

"Go," Gaurdian orders, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," Desmond steps infront of the crowd of Genomorphs, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order To Cadmus."

Desmond takes out a test-tube and drinks it like he's taking a shot.

I hear someone ordering me to step back. I gape…at the monster that Desmond has turned himself into. He was larger stronger, and a lot more flipping scary. And trust me when I tell you I've seem a lot of scary things in my life.

Gaurdian charges at Desmond and is flung back by his meaty paw.

Conner is next to fling over and the two engage in battle that's so fast and so strong it's hard to even keep track of it anymore. Soon enough they crash the the ceiling.

"Ok," Robin comments, "That's one way to bust through the ceiling."

"You think lab coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore," Aqualad shook his head.

Soon we all made it up through the hole, but as soon as we were up. A flying (not on purpose of course) Superboy hit Aqualad knocking him down.

We helped Aqualad and Superboy up. Then all charged. Kid Flash got there first ducking under Desmond and confusing him. As our two powerhouses (Aqualad and Superboy) dove forward first;s out hitting him square in the face as he fell flat on his back.

Robin through batergangs and Desmond started to get up. I ran forward and jumped up climbing on his back and stabbing him hard in the back with my knife. I felt the dull ache of my wrist but ignored it as I gripped the knife tighter.I kinew it hurt more than a normal knife. She screamed out and I stood up hanging on by the hilt of the knife as he tried to shake me off. He suddenly with one big ;ash back through me back (my knife coming out as well because of my grip) I landed back in one of the walls dazed and confused dots

Between my swirling vision I watched as Superboy got hit into a pillar. Get up Grace, I ordered myself harshly as I slowly rose my multicolored hair once in a tight ponytail falling in my face.

"Of course!"

"KF! Bella get over here!"

"Bella," Robin said, "I need you to be a distraction."

"No problamo- I can just get thrown around a few more times!"

I grinned, "Hey asshole who put me into a test-tube than turned himself into a monster! I'm not done with you!"

He turned and growled. I snorted charging grabbing one of my extra knives (don't doo as much damage as my favorite dagger but eh they get the job done) at him. He screams out as the charmed blades burned his skin.

"Hurts doesn't it," I said, "Just be happy your not a daemon! It hurts them a lot more than you."

He screamed and charged at me. I ducked in between his legs and used my favorite blade to hit him square in the back turning it. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as my friends punched the pillars down. Robin drew and X.. Aqualad spilt water over the floor.

"Hey!" I said stepping on the water, "Over here!"

He charged at the water and once again I slid under out fo the water range as Aqualad electrified the water. The last pillar exploded and the roof started to cave. We tried to run out fo the rubble and found it was no use. Someone suddenly tackled me to the ground and for a few seconds I saw black.

But suddenly when my eyes opened I was being hauled up coughing.

"We did it!" someone exclaimed. I bearly heard them with the ringing in my ears. I couldn't help but grin.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I heard Aqualad pant beside me.

"See?" Kid Flash points at the glowing orb in the sky, "The moon."

I noticed something else a flicker of a human being.

"And Superman," I comment dryly, "We are soo in trouble."

"Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash grins.

Soon behind it comes the whole league. My dad's glancing at me…oh shit. Am I in trouble-wait that's a little bit of a smirk I see on his face. He knew this was going to happen…didn't he. My father just knows how impulsive I really am. I hardly even notice the confrontation going on. I turn my attention back to Superman who is glancing p and down at our newest Kryptonian friend.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asks.

Asshole.

"He doesn't like being called an it," comments Kid Flash.

"I'm Superman's clone," says Superboy without skipping a beat.

"Start talking," Batman insists

We start to tell him the story, sometime during that. Someone notices my broken wrist and pulls me aside leaving my friends…I guess to explain the rest.

"You sure you aren't an Amazon," Wonder Woman comments as my dad tightly secures the brace, "From what I hear you fight valiantly."

I'm a little awestruck, I mena besides my dad when I've been younger. Wonder Woman has been my favorite hero. She's a girl that kicks some serious ass, what's not to like.

I hope people can't see my blush in the moonlight, "Nope," I pop the P," Just part daemon."

Soon, I migrate my way back to the group of teenagers. We're pretty silent (yeah even Kid Flash) because we honestly don't know what to say to each other. Superboy is staring at his father…or whatever he is.

As if sensing his gaze Superman looks behind him and starts to walk over, "Well, uh-we'll figure something out for you….The League will, I mean. For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster Creature squared away.

For the man of steel he sure can make himself awkward.

"Cadmus will be investigated," said Batman , "all 52 levels, but let's make One thing clear-"

"You should have called," interrupted the Flash

"End results aside," Batman said, "we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct Orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"You can't tell me what to do," I step forward. It feels like he's four feet taller than me but I frankly don't give a crap, "I can kick you're a-"

"I am sorry," Aqualad interrupts, "but we will."

"Aqualad," Aquaman says to his protégé, "stand down."

"Apologies, my king," Aqualad said in his usual respective tone. But his voice had an edge to it that I'd never heard before, "but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"What Aqualad is trying to say here," I said, "Is we kicked some serious evil scientist ass!"

I see my father smirk, the only Leagure with there Protégé who seems to be at least a little bit impressed with our work we did here. We took down Cadmus. A placee that was clonign Superman. A place that was making life, evil life.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall," stated the Flash, "The 4 of you-"

"The 4 of us, and it's not…" Kid Flash snaps.

"Batman," Robin insists,"we're ready to use what you taught us, or why Teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy points out, "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

After that everyone splits off to go home. Even Superboy who's rooming with Kid Flash until the League can figure something out for him.

On the plane back home. I was still looked pretty messy, I'd changed out if my hero clothes but my hair was still a red and blond knotted mess. I had cuts and bruises all over my face and my wrist had now officially swelled to the size of my thigh. Eh, I've had worse.

"You really expected it didn't you, us going to Cadmus…"

"It think in the back of our minds," said my father non chalanlty, "We all did. You…four… are pretty well impulsive. Especially you. I knew the moment you four were together-something was bound to happen."

I snorted, "You got that right."

"So," he said, "Did you make friends."

"For a second there you sounded like an actual parent," I comment, "Yeah sure they were ok…"

"I don't have to worry about any of those boys," he elbows me lightly in the ribs,"Do I?"

"How should I know?" I snorted.

"Good," he said.

"So you think Batass is going to let us work together again?"

"I think he'll come to his senses eventually…Weather it be a day…or a year-who knows?"

It was three days, three long boring days until he made his decision.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary Of the Justice League," Batman instructed, "We're calling it into service you 4 are determined to stay together and fight The good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be Your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training.

I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Batman said, "but covert."

"Eh," I said shrugging, "Being a ninja isn't that bad."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff, " Flash insists, "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman adds, Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The 6 of you will be that team…."

"Cool!" Robin say his face uptunring into a sly grin, "Wait…5?"

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian," Batman sahys. We all turn around. A red haired green skin girl who must have slipped through the zeta beam unnoticed stood there. Marsian Manhunter behind her.

"Hi," she says shyly.

"Liking this gig more every minute," Kid Flash speeds over. I catch Aqualad's glance and we both look at each other and roll our eyes as we head over to the flirting speedster. At least he's stopped flirting with me, "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, Bellator. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included, "she smiles.

She was cute. Innocent. Stuff I usually didn't like. Whatever she might be humorous.

"Today is the day," Aqualad insists.

"I agree," I grin, "The real day…at least."

**Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review what you think…. Also if anyone wants to draw a cover for me! I'd forever love you!**


	5. Welcome To Happy (Hell) Harbor

I was running in the woods and something was chasing me. The faster I ran the more close I swore whatever was chasing me seemed to be getting. I could practically feel it's ragged breath on my neck. Hear it's footsteps as they pounded the ground. I could barely see. I was breathing hard and I could feel my muscles achieving with every sprint. It felt so real.

The same dream I've been having since I was just a kid never goes away, even though I've dealt with things at least ten times more scary that this, the fear od the dream never does go away.

I realize what I've woken up too, the buzzing of a pone. I'm in the Mountain's Kitchen I must have passed out while doing some of the math homework my dad gave me while he went off to Egypt.

It's Zatanna, I answer it and answer stupid questions from her until she finally says in a high shrilly voice.

"I wish I was allowed to go," Zatanna complains over the phone, "Are any of the guys hot?"

"I guess," I shrug.

"Wait a second, " I hear Zatanna scoff over the phone, "Are you Grace freakin' Smith attracted to someone?"

"Did you just say attracted?"

"Whatever," she says, "Who is it?"

"That's top secret," I confirm, "But anyway- I'm pretty sure he's an asshole so…"

"Is the asshole me?"

I turn around and glare looking at the familiar short troll who appears behind me, aka Robin. He was in his casual clothes. Sunglasses covered his eyes, and being me-well I instantly wondered what color his eyes were.

"No," I said, "Ew your like two years younger than me…"

"So…" he says, "The ladies dig me-who you talking to. Is she hot?"

"Go away troll," I comment.

"What," I hear a small voice on my phone shrill…wow who knows Zatanna's voice could be so high pitched.

"Not you," I comment, "Sorry someone else is just annoying me."

"Wait is it him?" asks Zatanna.

"Ew no?" I say glancing at the chuckling shorty who stands in front of me at the current moment.

"Well who is it-and don't you dare say Top Secret…"

"Boy Wonder," I sigh caving in.

"Is he like hot in real person, how old is he-" she shooting me with questions so fast I don't even have time to understand what she's saying-maybe she just started to talk backwards.

"Bye Zatanna," I say in frustration.

"Wait," she complains, "You didn't answer-"

I hang up and glare.

"Zatanna eh?" he says, "I don't know who she is, but I can find out."

"Don't you dare," I swat the back of his head making him wince, "Troll…" I add for emphisance.

"She sounds hot," he says catching up to me, "You actually sounded friendly with her. Do you Grace Smith have a friend?"

Jesus Christ these two would be perfect for each other, "Whatever," I comment speeding my walk hoping my long legs cause him to fall behind. But I then realize something and stop dead in my tracks, "How do you know my full name."

Robin gives me a look.

"Never mind," I mutter, "What do you want anyway?"

"Red Tornado's going to be here in a few," Robin explains.

"With a mission?" I ask hopefully.

Robin simply huffs and shrugs which means 'probably not but I seriously hope so'.

For the past few days Batman has given us no missions. My father, decided to work on something in Egypt. But I was so anxious, I didn't want to miss my first missions. So instead I stayed behind. I'm starting to regret it though, because nothing has 'came up' (According to Batman at least) I don't believe that for a second, they just don't trust us.

"He's arriving now," Miss Marsian announces when me and Robin enter the room.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash says impatiently.

We hastily head outside just as Red Tornado flies down.

"Red Tornado!" Miss Marsian greets oh so freaking cheerfully. Can this girl bring her cheer level down like 100 notches before I get even more annoyed.

"Greetings," Red Tornado responds, "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us!"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," he drones.

"Yeah," I snap, "And Batman's pretty much been ignoring us for the past week. You have some power over the team-assign us a simple mission."

"You'll be tested soon enough," he drones, "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club," Aqualad voices.

"I can't even stand half these people!" I blurt crossing my arms and sneering. I hear Robin snort beside me.

"No, but I am told social interaction Is an important team-building exercise," he states, "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

He flies off again.

That…little little asshole.

"Keep busy," Kid Flash scoffs, "Does he think we're falling for this? "

"Oh, I'll find out…."

"M'gann, he's an android good luck reading his mind."

"Oh right," she says, "Inorganic, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," I huff crossing my arms and glaring in the direction Red Tornado flew off too, "This is all bullshit."

"What's bull-"

"Nothing M'gann," Kid Flashsays sending me a pointed look I grin in response, "Nice try….do you know what I'm thinking?"

"We all know what your thinking right now," Robin states absentmindly which earns an elbow from his best friends. I snort, actually humored by the little troll. The more and more he's around the more I get use to him, he's actually no a bad teammate when you want a small short ninja kid running around.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Aqualad says plainly. Wow him and this sarcasm thing. IT makes me like him ll the better.

"Well!" states M'gann again in an over bright tone, "Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides."

We look at the two aliens.

"Don't look at me," he says gruffly and I snort besides myself.

"We won't," Kid Flash says rather rudely than he goes up to M'gann, "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"Can you stop flirting for more than five minutes," I say pulling Wally back by his collar, "It's disgusting."

"Team building," says Kaldur, "We'll all go."

We go all around the cave and M'gann does this whole tour thing. I'm not paying attention because I honestly don't care too much.

"The cave is actually the entire mountain," I hear someone say. I'm on my phone at the moment so I don't pay attention to who, " It was hollowed out and reinforced By Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League."

"Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" Superboy asks.

"The cave's secret location was compromised," says Kaldur.

" So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" snorts Superboy, "Yeah, that makes sense."

"If only you knew buddy," I say rolling my eyes as I continue a very competitive Candy Crush game."

"If villains know of the cave," M'gann says in panic, "We must be on constant alert."

I roll my eyes, "Sure whatever you say green girl.."

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place," explains Wally, "So they'd never think to look here."

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight…" Robin says grabbing the girls hand.

Oh not him too.

"Ah, that's much clearer…" she notes.

"I smell smoke," Superboy states scratching his head.

"My cookies!" she explains flying off leaving us to follow her to the kitchen, I remember while I was doing my homework she asked if I liked to help. I told her the last time I tried to cook anything I was with an untrained magician who caused the food to explode. She didn't say anything after that, "I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of- Heh….Never mind."

M'gann looks embarrassed which makes me smirk (oh sue me.)

"I bet they'd have tasted great," Robin tries, "He doesn't seem to mind."

Kid Flash is shoving one cookie in after another, it's disgusting to be quite frank.

"I have a serious metabolism," he mumbles his mouth full.

"I'll make more?" she says slowly.

"It was sweet of you to make any," says Aqualad.

Ugh, why does he have to be nice to her.

"Thanks, Aqualad…" M'gann says.

"We're off duty," Aqualad said, "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally," Wally introduces, "See? I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"How about you?" M'gann asks, "Is your real name Bella or-"

"Bellator," I correct not leaving the annoyance out of my voice, "And no. My real name is Grace."

"Grace," snorts Wally, "Out of all the names in the Goth chick over here is named Grace."

I punch him hard in the shoulder.

"Your names not much better, Wallace…"

"Mine's no secret," M'gann says, "It's M'gann M'orzz. Like, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

The room goes silent for a moment until suddenly Conner's shouted out, "Get out of my head!"

"What's wrong? I don't understand," I hear M'gann's annoying voice suddenly ring in my head, "Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."

"M'gann, stop…"Kaldur orders, "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes Left a bad taste in his brain," says Wally.

"I-I didn't mean to-" she says.

I roll my eyes, "You'd think John would teach you a few things, or at least you would have some common sense that we're not all telepathic."

"Don't take Grace personally either, she's a bitch to everyone."

I actually grin because it's true.

"Hello, Megan…" she says (was she going to do that a lot…I sure hope not), "I know what we can do."

She fly's off. We all look at each other and start to walk off-all except for Superboy.

"Hey Mr. Tall and grumpy," I say to him, "C'mon we're going to be a team right-we're going to have to deal with Ms. Annoying sometime or another?"

He rolls his eyes and follows me.

"It's my Marsian bioship," she explains.

"Cute," states Wally, "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly!" M'gann laughs her annoying giggle. I try not to cringe.

"I'll wake it," she says we watch as it molds into one sweet ship, "Well, are you coming?"

"Nuh uh," I say crossing my arms, "No way I'm going up into the air with that shape shifting thing- I can barely handle planes. It can't be safe…Can it?"

"What are you afraid of heights?" asked Superboy.

"Yes," I put my hands on my hips, "As a matter of fact I am!"

"Oh c'mon Gracie," Wally zoom's next to me and puts an arm around my shoulder, "It can't be that bad, and I'm sure if the plane goes down thousands of feet from the air. Your death will be quick."

"Shut up Wallace," I say pushing him away. I take a deep breath and step in just to prove Wally wrong.

"Strap in for launch," she says like a bright flight attendant.

I sit down in one of the chairs the seat belt mods around me and I have to fight a scream. I glance over at Superboy who seems mildly amused by all of this.

That asshole.

Then we're off fast. I find myself gripping the armrests.

"Incredible," Robin says.

"Yeah just amazing," I say a bite of bitterness to my tone, "Not like we can't fall down to our death's any second. Yeah wonderful."

"She sure is," I hear Wally say looking at M'gann in wonder he than realizes what he's said out loud and sits straight up claiming, "I-I mean the ship, Which, like all ships, is a she."

"Fast with his feet," Robin starts, "not so much with his mouth."

I snort and stare straight forward.

"Dude!"

"I may not have psychic powers," Kaldur says from beside me looking over at Superboy, "But I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

"I don't think he overreacted," I say, "Didn't John teach her anything about blending in-and if she had any common sense-"

"Grace," Kaldur says, "She may be Marsian but she is a speicies much like us, she's allowed to make mistakes."

"Mistakes are what get people killed," I state.

"Hey," Robin suddenly states out of the blue causing me to crane my neck to look at him, "how 'bout showing us a little Marsian shape-shifting?"

M'gann stands up with a grin.

She shifts into Wally-well a girl version of Wally.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" he says.

"Yes," I state with a glare, "Vary."

"Impressive," Robin states, "But you know you're not exactly goanna fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," she states she than shifts into me. A tall girl with pale skin blue eyes and hair dyed colors of red and dark blue. My hair's naturally blond but a year ago I decided to dye it black then put the red and blue highlights. I thought it made me look more intimidating.

She shifts back into her normal self and sits down.

"And your clothes?" asks Kaldur.

"They're organic like the ship," she explains, "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy says.

"Oh harsh," I pretend to take surprise in the comment but I ened up smiling. What? Sorry I find her all the drama entertaining.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that manhunter does?" Wally asks.

"Density shifting? No. I-it's a very advanced technique."

Too bad that might have actually been a useful power.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," laughs Robin, "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally says, "Well Grace, her dad does this whole thing where he can talk to spirits and ghosts, Grace can't."

"It took my dad ten years to master how to speak to ghosts, it took Flash two days to learn how to vibrate through a wall?" I point out unphased at Wally's jab at me.

"Here's something I can do," M'gann says, "Camouflage mode."

She never shows us whatever that was because sudden Red Tornado's voice is echoed through the speaker, "Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered At the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received," she says, "Adjusting course."

"Tornado's keeping us busy again," robin states.

"I could be in Egypt right now investigating a disturbance in an old Pharaoh's Tomb," I find myself complaining, "Doing some real work aka keeping the world from suffering into eternal Chaos."

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy," M'gann tries to say in a cheerful voice but instead of feeling any bit of excitement I feel myself rolling my eyes in annoyance, "We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause," Superboy says suddenly. I turn my head to look in the direction to where he's looking and find a tornado. A tornado seriously?

What did they want us to do about a tornado?

I realize how close the Tornado is when the Bio-Ship starts to shake out of control and suddenly we're swept into it.

Great-we're not going to fall to our death in this death trap, we're just going to spin around in circles till were spewed at an thrown at a mountain or something.

M'gann luckily, bless her annoying soul, got control of the ship and landed us. Boy, I was the first one out of that thing.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England?" Kaldur asks we all turn to look at the notorious and supposedly smart boy wonder but he's already gone, "Robin?"

"He was just here," M'gann states.

"Don't worry," I say, "He may not be a magician but he'll reappear eventually."

We run into the nearest building just as Robin get's thrown into a wall.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asks leaping beside Robin.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough…." Robin states bitterly.

"Nice going boy wonder," I say slapping the back of the head as I make way beside him ,"you could have waited for the rest of your team…"

"My apologies," I look up noticing the large robot who looked like a giant on steroid version for Red Tornado, "You may address me as ."

He sends a bunch of tornados' my way. I get thrown slightly back. I draw one of the blades safely hidden in my leather jacket, "Who are you? A red Tornado Nock of version."

Superboy tries to attack first, but is quickly swiped back.

"Should I start throwing knives?" I ask hesitantly, "I only have at least a dozen in my jacket."

"Wait a second you have a dozen knives in your jacket what are you a human arsenal," I glare, "Uh-no don't thrown the knives they'll just be thrown back at us at these wind speeds and you can probably guess how that would be messy? Try to get close to him-then use your knives."

"Get close?" Robin states, "That'll be easier said than done."

We all go forward again-Wally getting there first-he's of course immediately thrown back and out of the building. M'gann and Kaldur get there second both are thrown back. I don't think he saw me coming-because I'm substatiouslly shorter than almost everyone on the team-except Robin of course. And I don't run as particularly fast either. So I manage to get past his wind things and get up close and personal I try to stab him best I can-but this metal is hard, even for my magical knives which can cut through steel like butter. I don't even get all the way through when a mechanical arm is sending me flying backwards hitting my shoulder painfully as I almost knock back into Robin, I miss him-but only by a few feet.

I sit up my head swimming my shoulder slightly numb adrendiale causing the pain factor to be delayed-although I knew there would be a nasty bruise there later. Superboy who was thrown back a few feet from me get's up first and hauls me to my feel by my elbow.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero," states Mr. Twister, "I was not, however, expecting children."

"Children!" I snap.

"We're not children!"

"Objectively, you are…." Twister calculates, "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed," Robin says his hands balled into fists, "Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can."

We all rush forward-once again thrown back. I'm last to get there again-and this time he seems me coming. So I'm thrown back again.

I sit up again my head swimming, I'm bruised, already quite exhausted, my hair is a mess and the hair tie that was holding it back broke causing the thick locks to be strewn in my face. I think I hit my head on my last fall.

This was not going well.

I stand up and dust myself off, retrieving the knives I dropped while flying backwards. The rest slowly get up, but then hurry outside. We get outside right when the wonderful flash boy was spinning around in circles mid air about to fly to the ground. Suddenly he stops, for a second I think he's discovered the ability to fly (that would be a disaster, but than I realize it's M'gann levitating him.)

Huh, so she isn't so bad after all.

"I got you, Wally…" she says.

"Thanks," says Wally sounding out of breath.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now," the robot thing drones.

"You don't know us!" I try to defend. It doesn't sound so scary though, and I find myself rolling my eyes. I need to work on my comebacks.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur growls in annoyance. Wow…he seems to be loosing his cool faster than usual. Actually we all seem to be loosing our cool faster than usual. This doesn't feel like Cadmus-something's different. And no I'm not being all bitter about M'gann joining the team. It isn't just M'gann something's different with all of ys.

"Isn't it obvious?" drones Twister, "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind," Kaldur orders, "Find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," M'gann says confused.

"It's ok with the bad guys," Robin says in clear annoyance.

"Nothing," she shakes her head back and forth in confusion, "I'm getting nothing."

"Well great," I say sarcastically, "Our supposed mind readers powers are broken."

"Hello, Megan…." M'gann says hitting her head (Uh was this Hello, Megan thing going to stick because it is seriously annoying, "Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here!"

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," says Robin he sounds angry, "This is his test, something to keep us busy."

"Speedy called it," Kaldur shakes his head in dismay, "We're a joke."

"Wait guys," I say, "Not that I don't trust M'gann-well actually…never mind. When I face off demon's sometimes we mistake one demon for another-it's a common occurrence. We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"These are demons," snaps Superboy, "This is different you wouldn't know-"

"Because I fight different battles than you right," I cross my arms, "Fine do whatever- I frankly don't give a shit anymore."

"This game, so over…." Wally says.

"We know who you are and what you want…" Robin starts.

"So let's end this," Kaldur says.

"Consider it ended," the machine drones building a large storm.

"An impressive show, But we will not indulge you…" snaps Kaldur, "We will not engage."

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally says.

"No," I snap, "He can't-I told you guys."

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic…" he says. I feel a gust of wind and I'm thrown to the ground my head hitting it with an uncomfortable thud. I see blackness for a few moments.

I sit up and groan feeling incredibly dirty and nauseous. I have cuts all over my wrist which was still swollen from Superboy-must have gotten hit in the fight-because it's swelled up again. People around me sit up.

"What happened?" a voice asked, Wally.

"I placed the bio ship between us," M'gann says.

Superboy punches a rock next to him ,"And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose," Aqualad defends.

"I-it was a rookie mistake," Robin agrees, "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced, " Wally sighs sheepishly, "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," snaps Superboy.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," she says innocently. I look back at her.

"In my opinion," I say, "I don't like you I find you annoying and inexperienced. But you made a mistake- and trust me- I'd be lying if I didn't make mistakes at first too. But my father didn't just tell me to hit the showers-he told me to prove myself and work harder. And it's hard-but it's worth it in the end. So you better find a way to prove yourself soon cause' frankly we're not going to last much longer against Twister."

I run off-we're all at a decent speed now-Wally and Superboy both slow down to save some energy for the fight.

"I'm going to be the first to say," I sigh, "You guys were hard on her-and didn't hand that right."

"Sure," Wally says, "Your sticking up for her now, ever since we met this girl-you can hardly be around her for five minutes without insulting her."

"Yeah," I say, "If you hadn't noticed I do that to everyone. The fact is-you guys were wrong. She made one mistake-and her thought about Twister being an android was a theory. If she didn't think it up I'm sure it would have taken boy wonder only a few moments to think that could be a possibility too. We've all be rookies once-and we've all made mistakes but did our mentors ever teach us to learn from our mistakes like that."

The group falls silent.

"Well unlike you all I don't have a mentor," Superboy points out gruffly.

"Well you shouldn't be talking in the first place muscles," I snap, "Because technically you've only been here as long as she has-and technically speaking you've only been a live for a few months. In Earth year's M'gann's in her mid forties."

Well that shut him up.

I grip my favorite knife tighter to the point where I could feel the engravements of my name dig into my palm.

"Look guys," I say, "This isn't really up my alley but I'm apart of this team and hear to help. So you need to stop taking M'gann for granted and stop treating me like I have no idea what I'm talking about. Because if you haven't forgotten I was at Cadmus too?"

No one replies and none of them can meet my eyes ,that's good I got there attention. I notice the flying of tornados and the giant robot in the distance.

"We'll talk about this later," Aqualad determines, "After we take care of Twister. Kid, Superboy go ahead we won't be far behind."

Kid and Superboy run and jump off while the rest of us bring our pace up to a sprint bringing out our weapons.

The battle goes on for what feels like forever-we all hit them with all the power we can muster but nothing is working. We just keep getting thrown to the side. The others and myself included are wearing ourselves out, but getting no where. Twister on the other hand, is most diffidently a robot because somehow he doesn't even seem to be languid in any shape of form.

We're also managing to deface half the property of Happy Harbor. I have a feeling Batass wont be too happy when he hears about that. If this guy doesn't kill us Batass surely will.

I get thrown back once again straight into Superboy, we knock heads together which of course doesn't even hurt him. But it leaves me feeling a whole hell of a lot dizzy. I feel his hands help me up as I swear I imagine a female voice in my head.

"Listen to me," I hear her say. Superboy let's go of my elbows and groans and I know I'm not the only one who heard it. Oh right, M'gann the telepathic Marsian how could I forget, "All of you."

"What did we tell you?" Superboy yells right into my ear which doesn't help the headache slowly forming inside my scull.

"I know," says M'gann ina pleading voice and I feel a twinge of sympathy, "and I know I messed up, But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me."

"I'll give you a chance green girl," I say, "Weather the rest of these idiots listen to me-"

"We'll trust you," Aqualad says.

And eventually everyone murmurs there agreements, even Superboy.

Then her plan goes in motion.

I watch as 'Red Tornado' swoops down into the area.

"Get back! Everyone clear the area!" I hear him order, "Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now," Robin says.

" The subject is not up for debate," Tornado says.

"Wow asshole, it's your fault we went into this mess blindly. If it wasn't for you, the Marsian idiot wouldn't have messed up!" I snap crossing my arms.

Wow, if this whole Daemon hunter thing doesn't work out, I may have a very interesting career in acting.

We start to walk away hanging our heads low in 'defeat' I fought the urge to smile as 'Tornado' and Twister engage in battle. Eventually Twister takes Tornado down, he's so distracted he doesn't even notice us head into special spots ready to take him down any moment necessary.

M'gann shifts back into her normal form and we all take our turns taking punches at him until he's taken down for good. I can't help the sense of pride welling up in his chest.

Suddenly someone falls out of the suit, a frail old man, "Foul, I call foul!"

M'gann grins and lifts a rock up dropping straight on the old man. I gasp-I mean I can get pretty dark and brutal-but killing…killing is another thing.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars," I hear the young boy Wonder fume and I direct my attention back to M'gann and everything else, "But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!"

"You said you trust me," M'gann lifts up her hands to see the corpse of not a human but another android."

"Another one?" I say in confusion, "Jeez, inception much."

"That's why I couldn't read his mind," explains M'gann brightly and I can't help but laugh.

"Cool," says Flash idiot, "Souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you," Aqualad expressed.

"Yeah," Kid Flash explains, "You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked."

"Your such a moron," Is ay looking at the redhead rolling my eyes I turn to M'gann ,"I had my doubts on you MS. Rainbows and Sunshine. But your not so bad at being a hero."

M'gann makes some sort of squealing noise in the back of her throat, "Does that mean we're friends. I've always wanted a female friend on Earth-we can go shopping! And get our nails done!"

"Whoa," I say, "Hold your horses."

"What isn't that what female's do on Earth?"

"Most females," I hear Kid Flash snicker, "This female is more into smoking and alcohol."

"Whatever," I say, "You ever heard of a store called Hot Topic?"

"No?" M'gann states in confusion.

"Oh little chica," I say putting my arm around her, "I have a lot to show you…"

We return back at the cave just as the sun is going down to debrief Tornado about the mission.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldar explains after telling him the whole story.

"Agreed," Tornado drones back to us.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No," Tornado drones shaking his head, "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me"

"But if you're in danger," M'gann say's in confusion.

"Consider this matter closed," Tornado drones and starts to fly away.

We all sit there in silence for a few moments.

"Batman, Aquaman, Salvator and Flash, They'd have jumped right in to fix things," Wally considers.

"Guess if we're going to have a baby sitter, A heartless machine is exactly what we need…" Robin concludes.

"Dude! Harsh," Wally elbows him in the stomach.

"And inaccurate," drones Tornado I hadn't even noticed he was still here, "I have a heart, Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Heh," laughs the Boy Wonder uncomfortably, "Right, sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful," Aqualad grabs the younger boy by the shoulder.

"Right that too…"

The three of them leave and I go to the kitchen to grab some dinner ready to go out to San Francisco and find some deamons. I hear Conner say something to M'gann to the states of sorry she nods and grins and scampers off.

"How's your head?" I look up from my Mac an' Cheese a little confused. I'd thought he'd left too.

"I have a hard head Superboy," I reply.

He doesn't look pleased.

"Look don't feel bad big guy," I say, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah," he says, "Guess your right…er Grace?"

I turn and raise an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"What you said about being able to deal with things other than daemons," he says, "When I saw you at Cadmus, you held your own pretty well. Against me. And even after with a broken wrist…"

"Well…er…thanks," Is ay.

Why all of a sudden was he being so nice, it was out of character. OR maybe it wasn't maybe all his anger is to cover up that…sweet emotional side. Because he's afraid of being taken advantage of.

Oh jeez, I'm starting to sound sappy.

**HEY! Long time no see Fan fiction viewers! So sorry I've been gone, either some shit went down in my life lately or I was sick. At the moment I'm sick and hardly can see straight. So tomorrow if I relook this and it ends up being a crappy chapter...sorry. I'm sort of delirious right now... Those who read this chapter are the bomb! Those who review diverve to win the freaking lottery-because not only you have stuck through with me this two month relapse of no fanfiction what so ever, but you took your time to criticize me for the better! You guys rock! :D hopefully more chapters for all my stories in the future! I've been writing this story and Direction word by word, and I suspect that's the next story I'll get into updating.**

**Hugs and virtual kisses, **

**marmarpenn **

**P.S. I honestly feel like complete shit right now, the flu sucks.**

**P.S.S NEW COVER YAYYYYYY! Thanks - (she wont even let me put her name to credit her)... Ugh friends am I right? Lol jk love you!**


	6. Drop-Zone

It's a odd occurrence for me and my father to fight. The first time we fought was a few days after me being with him. After I'd finally started to get use to the fact that daemons and other mystical beings roam the world. And it was my destiny to keep them in check.

We were eating dinner, my dad actually wasn't a bad cook which was fantastic. Because I was a horrible cook, and my mother never cooked for me. So I pretty much lived off of Mac' an Cheese.

It was the first time he'd cooked for me.

"You act like you haven't seen a good meal since you've been born," my father comments, "Slow down Grace you might choke."

IT was a damn good steak if I don't say so myself.

"Actually," I say pointedly, "I haven't seen a good meal since I was about five years old, when my grandmother died."

"Huh," he says, "Interesting, your mother was actually a pretty good cook if I don't remember."

I raise and eyebrow and snort, if only he knew.

"What?" he asks.

"My mother for as long as I remember never cooked for me," I say, "To be honest she never did anything for me."

"Have you talked to her since you've left?"

"No," I snap, "I haven't-I called her she didn't answer. I wasn't expecting her too either."

"She's changed," my father determines after a brief pause, "You're a lot like her."

"I'm nothing like her," I say, "She's a bitter old lady, who never gave a rat's ass weather I was dead or alive."

"Fine," he says, "She use to be like you are right now, when we were together."

"Huh," I say, "My mom's version of you when I was little was that you were sweet while it lasted, then you just up and left."

"You know that isn't true Grace," he says sounding a little annoyed now, "Your grandmother didn't want me there she drove me out."

"My grandmother was a wonderful person, and if she drove you out it must have been for a good reason!"

"She was a great person Grace," he gives sort of a wry smile, "You're a lot like her too. But what your grandmother was trying to do when she drove me out-was to protect yourself and your mother. What she didn't understand how much I tried to tell her was that she couldn't protect you. Your destiny was with me."

I groaned, "Then you should have tried harder."

"Grace," he said his voice almost pleading me to understand what he was saying, but I couldn't understand not just yet., "I tried, but I made your grandmother a promise."

"It doesn't feel like you tried hard!" I snapped, "You left five days after I was born. If…if you left five weeks of trying it'd be different. Five days-you could have fought for custody of me you could have done something. Instead you left me to live with her, that monster of a mother."

"She wasn't always a monster," my father says quickly.

"That's right," I say sourly, "You were in love with her, and from the sound of things you still are. You should have a t least known that my grandmother wasn't going to last long she was an old woman. Did you at least check up on me?"

"Yes," he said, "I even knew when your grandmother died, I was unaware of how bad of things had gotten if I was I would have came and got you. Believe me I would have."

"You abandoned me five days after I was born you bastard," I snap, "How am I suppose to believe you."

"Grace," he says, "Leaving you was…the worst thing I've ever done in my life. You have to believe me."

"Huh," I say, "It's kind of hard to believe you-when you've only been around ten days in my life."

I storm upstairs, the next day, we somewhat forget about it. And we don't mention it again.

We don't even fight much after that, which is so different than what I'm used to with my mother. We didn't have much to fight about ,Even though we were opposite personalities my dad somehow over the next two years understood me better than anyone else. I believe him now. We have little squabbles here and there but who doesn't.

He understands me too well, because the day of our first mission, our first official mission at least he pulls me aside before you leave.

"Batman's going to mention something today about you all having to determine a leader within yourselves. You can't be the leader Grace."

"What?" I say, "Why not, I'm better than any of those losers."

My dad makes a sound in his throat which sounds like a frustrated groan (but hey him frustrated with me…never), "That's exactly why Grace, you think too high of yourselves. If your leader-you'll try to do everything yourselves because you think you can handle it all."

I'm hurt and angry, "Well who else should be a leader the short thirteen year old wonder boy, or how bout' the flash boy kid who runs into things too fast, oh I know who'd be the perfect leader. Superboy, because who doesn't need a guy who's only been technically alive for a few months as a leader."

"Your being ridiculous," says my dad, "Just please Grace, don't make this harder than it is."

"Whatever dad," I say, "This is my team, you can't control me there too."

It was a lame comeback because my dad hardly controls me in the field anyways. I mean while he was in Egypt he let me take care of some rabid werewolves in San Fransisco.

Of course, my father was right and when Robin brought up the problem of us not having a leader, Batman infact tells use we can decide that for ourselves.

The mission was simple, and honestly should be pretty easy, and it was obvious none of us were actually worried about the mission. Part. All except Kaldur I suppose. The damn goodie two shoes.

But it was obvious almost everyone including me was wondering who should be leader.

Cough* myself obviously* cough.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," says M'gann.

She seems in concentration also, I'd assume she'd want…some leadership after the incident. She did one up pretty much all of us back there.

Damn, I had some tough competition.

I glance at Robin, he was two years younger than me, but he's also been at it for two almost three years more. He mentioned something about turning fourteen in November. He was also like insane smart, I mean I'm pretty smart. I already practically finished high school. (What I have practically no life outside of crime my dad had to keep me entertained somehow). But this kid brings smart to a whole new level.

"Drop zone 'A' in 30," M'gann says. I turn around to glance at Kaldur as he stands up all serious.

"Ready," he states.

M'gann puts the bioship in camouflage mode before making a hole allowing Kaldur to leap out.

"Drop zone B," M'gann announces the rest of our cue's. The bioship comes to a stop and our seatbelts unhook and hooks come down from the ceiling. I grab one and hook it around my jeans belt loop. (Looking back on it not actually safe but whatever)

Kid Flash makes a point to flirt with M'gann showing off his new stealth tech she molds her clothing onto it's own stealth version he's awe struck for a moment.

"Hey Supey', Bellator not to late to try on the new Stealth tech," Wally states. I fight not to role my eyes.

"No capes no tights no offense," I hear Superboy say.

"One thing we agree about," I say.

"There really wont be a difference between your stealth tech and normal uniform Bella," I hear Robin snicker, "You wear all black anyways."

"Goth is the new pink," I say hooking on and slowly sliding down with a line.

Superboy leaps down right beside me literally making the ground shake beneath my feet if I wasn't standing roght next to a tree I would have fallen flat on my butt.

"Knew I didn't need a line," Superboy smirks in triumph at yet I have no idea.

"And yet creating a seismic event may have not helped us much with the covert," I hear boy wonder mumble in annoyance.

"Wow," I say examineing the chips in my dark polished finger nails, "PMS much?"

Robin turns and gives me an angry glare, I only just smirk back with a role from my eyes. He was being so Batmanish today it was actually getting a little bit creepy.

"Aqualad," M'gann says into her earpiece, "Drop B is a go."

"Head for the factory," he responds after a few moments, "I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

We start heading off as silently as we can. I've gotten pretty good at sneaking around from my ex shoplifting experience, and the fact that I sneak out of my dad's house a lot. So I wasn't having much of a problem. But I swore Kid Flash and Superboy were managing to step on every single stick in our path.

We continued on for awhile, and I was starting to get seriously bored because there was no action at all. And it wasn't exactly the smartest idea to make small talk on a covert operation.

"Did you hear that," Superboy's voice snaps my head up in attention and instinctively, my hand goes to the pocket in my jacket where I keep my best knife.

"Uh no?" I say slowly.

"Wait," I hear Wally say, "Is this a super hearing thing."

"Wait Kryptionains have super hearing too?" I say.

"Yeah," Wally says like I've asked him what color the sky was.

"Sorry," I say defensively , "I was a Salvator fan even before I knew he was my dad!"

"Ok Rob? Now what?," Wally says turning towards the younger boy knowing he'd probably know what to do in a situation like this but he was already gone, "Man I hate it when he does that!"

"Now what?" I hiss, "For all we know Superboy heard them tracking us or something."

"Superboy, Kid," says Aqualad says, "switch to infrared."

The two do so and concentrate looking in the forest and farther up the path. Kid Flash seems to spot something ahead and he pears over one of the rocks.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," Kid Flash looks back over his shoulder at the rest of us.

Superboy moves his head loser and concentrates harder, "Two squads, but they'll meet each other before they find us."

"So you also have infrared vision?" I say with a raised eyebrow. Kid Flash looks at me like I'm an idiot, "Sorry. Superman doesn't really show these things off."

Guns suddenly start going off.

"No super hearing needed now," Wally says sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Swing wide," suggests Aqualad, "Steer clear."

"Yeah as soon as I find job," Wally zooms off.

"Kid," I hiss through the com link, "Your going to get us caught!"

"Don't worry about me sweetheart," he says in a deep flirtatious voice that makes me want to whack him on the back of hos head, "Stealthy is my middle name."

I than hear the noises of him obviously tripping and the sound of closer gunfire in his com-link.

Smooth kid, so smooth.

Myself, Superboy, and M'gann hurry towards the sound of the gunfire my knives ready. I can't lie and say I wasn't sort of itching for a fight, but I'm also not itching for a huge lecture from Batman either. Not that I'm afraid of him, it's just that I honestly don't want to stand there for an hour.

We find Kid Flash and Robin fighting off the men.

"Smooth," I say to Kid Flash in the most sarcastic tone I can muster,"Rigghht."

I start to fight off the guys, which was actually almost as boring as walking in the forest in silence. They weren't that trained and the more they tried to shoot at me with there horrible aim the more annoyed I got.

"What is wrong with you guys!," Robin exclaims, "Remember covert?"

"You weren't doing so hot either boy wonder!" I snap, "You left your team."

"Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in! We're not mind readers you know!" Wally starts to rant but then catches the eye of a slightly annoyed M'gann, "Er…I'm not anyways."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," she groans.

Aqualad manages to meet up with us towards the end of the fight and we spend the next ten minutes tying the bastards up.

"I recognize those uniform's," determines Robin, "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Bamtan would have mentioned if he knew a dangerous extreamist was running Santa Prisca's Bentom operation."

"Like Robin told us vanishing into the darkness was the way to go," I say crossing my arms.

Robin glares ignoring me slightly, "Agreed," he determines along with Aqualads statement not mine, "And since there's clearly no love lost between he cultist and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it," shrugs Kid Flash, "Kobra wanted super cultists, mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time-"

"It can't be that simple," I say, "What connection to Kobra and Venom have."

"The cultists aren't on Venom," agrees Robin, "Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why!"

"Wait hold on a sec," I cross my arms, "I agree that there's more to the situation that Kobra being hoarders. But until you know why? Who do you think you are the leader?"

"This team needs a leader!" he exclaims.

"And its you?" Wally agrees," Dude, you're a 13-year-old kid who decked out on us without a word."

"Oh and what you two are mature 15 year olds?" Robin says.

"I'll be sixteen next month," I mumble."

"You blew our cover first chance you got!" Robins ays, "And you were way too intrigied to that fight. You were honestly looking for some thugs to beat up."

"And you weren't," I defend.

"No," he says, "I was looking for answers."

"Who do you think you are Batman?" I ask.

Before Robin can even answer, "You don't even have powers!"

"Neither does Batman!" Robin exclaims.

"Duh your not Bantan!"

"I don't exactly have power's either!" I say turning back around to being angry at Kid Flash, "Am I suddenly a horrible fighter who can't handle myself in a fight."

"Pshh," he says, "You have demon blood you do your whole summon thingy-"

"That doesn't help me fight that just helps bring demons to fight!" I exclaim.

"Exactly proving my point on why your too eager-your use ot asking fights to come to you!"

We suddenly hear an amused cackle from the tree. Nope not the tree the guy tied up to the tree. Vain…I think. He was one of Batman's bad

baddies and usually was in Gotham and stuff occasionally places like Metropolis.

"Such clever ninos," he says and we all circle around him awaiting to hear what he's about to say like kids around a campfire, "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

"Secret entrance?" I say," It could be a trap-for all we know the cult guy and muscles over hear could actually be working together."

"Doubtful but possible," Robin glances in my direction.

"There is a secret entrance," M'gann says, "but he's hiding something."

Her eyes glow green in concentration, "Ah, ah, ah chica. Bane is not that easy."

Bane, not Vain- jeeze I seriously need to brush up on Hero/Villain 101.

Her eyes glow green in concentration, "Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy."

"He's mentally reciting futbol scores en espanol," groans M'gann in frustration,"This could take a while."

"Fantastic," I say, "All we have is time at the risk of our good night sleep."

"It's not complicated," states Bain dubiously, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

We all look at each other and I see the looks on there faces, "Oh come on you can't seriously be thinking about doing this? It's a bad idea!"

We end up following Bain much my wishes. I end up staying behind the group muttering curses and insults as I kick branches around. It was childish and stupid I know, but it wasn't almost as stupid as actually following what Bain tells us to do. He's a Gotham villain-Robin of all people should know we can't trust him.

"If there's any record I think this is a horrible idea," I hear Superboy mutter. I hadn't realize he was besides me.

"Well," I snap, "Why didn't you say anything back there while I was looking like an idiot."

"Because I'm in no mood to be the leader," he grumbles, "Nor do I want the satisfaction your looking for in saying I told you so."

I glare and kick a stick particularly hard, "Who do you think would be a good leader?"

Superboy hesitates for a second before saying quietly, "Aqualad," I open my mouth to argue how horrible of an idea that is when he raises his hand to stop me from talking, "C'mon Bellator just think about who's been actually telling us what to do while the rest of us argue over leadership like a bunch of toddlers."

I frown and stay silent because surprisingly Superboy is right. God he was so confusing one moment he's growling in anger and terrorizing things apart the next he's being all wise and crap.

What the hell did those Genomorph's teach him.

We come to a clearing of the woods where there's giant cliff in the distance you notice a fairly large building. Robin crouches down with his binoculars and looks hard for a few moments before gasping, "Look at all that product, a buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

"We need to identify that buyer," Aqualad says.

Damnit, I hate it when other people are right.

"Just what I was thinking," Wally says.

"Yeah, you're the thinker," Robin say's sarcastically.

He was also right about the point of us all acting like toddlers.

"Sarcasm?" Wally says seeming a little angry, "Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers."

"Oh and your great at doing that our cover," I mumble pushing past him.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Bain doing something-no lifting up something-a boulder. The traitor! I lift up my knife and aim but then realize he's just moving the boulder out of the way to a tunnel.

"Answers are this way," he says motioning to the tunnel.

"So, now el luchador is our leader," Wally remarks.

Robin pushes past him to 'lead' the group and the rest of us falls closely behind. The tunnel leads to the door and pushes it open a crack looking out before saying sternly, "All clear." and then disspearing on the other side.

I fight the urge to groan.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bain asks in anger.

I groan this time and put my hand to my head fighting the headache that's soon coming on.

"No, he just does that," Aqualad states in slight frustration. Good I'm not the oluy one over Boy Wonder's antics.

"Stay put," Wally says putting on his goggles, "I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder."

"Wait, Kid!" hisses Aqualad.

"Great," I mumble, "Has either of them learned there lesson? Better get my knife out now before the mess starts."

"And you claim your not eager for a fight," I hear Superboy say besides me I turn and glare. But he isn't wrong- I'm sort of interested in how exactly Wally's going to blow our cover this time.

"Great chain of command," Bain smirks at the remainder of us.

We all glare back.

To get closer the four of us-no five of us counting Bain crouch behind a crate

"It's a massive shipment," comments Aqualad.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line,"Superboy concludes, "They're not touching this Venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" M'gann says clueless to anything that's really going on. Got to love her.

Superboy's head snaps to the side, "Helicopters coming."

"Miss Marsian go to the Helicopter in camouflage mode and see who the buyer is?" Aqualad suggests, "Then give me a telepathic image of the person, so I can identify him."

Superboy gives me a look, I give him a glare back.

M'gann does as told while the rest of us find a better more secure spot after awhile Aqualad opens his eyes wide.

"Sportsmaster," says Aqualad, "He is the buyer?"

"Oh I remember that villain!" I say.

Superboy gives me a sideways glance and I roll my eyes again. What is with me and him lately and our silent conversation?

"Aqualad to Red Tornado? Do you read?," Aqualad sighs before turning back towards us, "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed."

"We need a plan," says Aqualad.

Me and Superboy nod in agreement but obviously Bain wasn't on the same page as the rest of us, "I have a suggestion," then Bain leaps down.

We hear gunfire.

"And you guys said I was looking for the fight!" I say rolling my eyes.

Something leaps threw the window and knocks down the bridge we were standing on. Luckily we weren't too far off the ground but I still felt a little pain jolt through my legs and I landed. Nothing was broken but ti still wasn't fun.

"I told you so," I mumble picking out my knife and glancing back at Bain who's smirking straight at me. Then looking back at the monster thing which must have been what knocked out the bridge. Several Kobra followers,and what looks like Kobra and his assistant behind everything.

"Destroy them!" orders the Kobra guy.

Superboy takes on the big monster thing, and me and Aqualad start to fight the guys with guns. M'gann comes in somewhere and the only reason I know that is because I watched some bullets mysteriously tun the other direction.

"Everyone online?" I hear M'gann say.

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"You know it beautiful."

"Good, we need to regroup," Aqualad said.

"Busy now," I hear Robin say.

Jeez, what I could do to that damn kid if he was in a five feet radius of me right now.

Eh, why not take out my anger on the bad guys. I elbow another rbad guy in the neck and I watch as a stray bullet whizzes past me.

"Robin, now!" I hear Aqualad say. Well at least I know I'm not the only one completely and utterly tired of Wonder Boy, "Strategic retreat, Kid, clear a path."

Kid Flash zooms past knocking the loonies down and I start to follow running out the door the rest of Kobra's men on my feet. I probably would have gotten shot down if M'gann hadn't been deflecting the bullets away from us.

We make it back into the tunnel and close the door, but Kobra's men manage to get through and still aren't far behind us.

"Superboy," Aqualad yells suddenly , "the support beams!"

Superboy turns and knocks it out causing rubble to fall all around us. We barely make it out without being crushed, but now we're left in the pitch black.

Aqualad find an emergency red glow still and cracks it open.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

Robin looked so depressed about this all, I couldn't help but feel bad. And I'm not usually the type of person who goes around feeling bad for people.

"No offense," I say my anger towards him deflating, "But, Batman said we'd decide the leader amongst ourselves. It wasn't exactly your mission to lead."

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad adds on ,"Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined.

You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others To play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands," he snaps.

"God your such bastard!" I say, "You need to tell us what to do-aka what a leader does? AKA what Kaldur's been doing?"

Robin study's the rest of us for a few moments," You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please! I can run circles-" Wally starts.

"Wally, come on…." Robin says, "You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello, Megan!" M'gann says breaking into a grin, "It's so obvious."

"Could have told you," Superboy says and I can't help breaking into a grin myself because he told me.

He surprisingly gives me a small smile back and I feel my heart flutter.

God damnit!

" Ok," Wally says.

"Then I accept the burden Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders.

You were born to lead this team- Maybe not now, but soon," he says with a slight smile then he sighs, "All right, our first priority is Preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny," Robin says with a smirk, "I had the same thought."

"Sportsmaster's the supplier slash buyer but it still doesn't track, "Robin analyzes furiously typing into his watch as he runs (how does he do that), "He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula Or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with Venom," agrees Wally (he's actually agreeing) , "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is "tip of the iceberg," Aqualad adds on and comes to a stop at the edge of the tunnel because what he's seeing.

"Halt ninos!" Bain says and I can't help but groan, "I'm feeling explosive."

"You betrayed us!" says Aqualad actually sounding surprised, "Why?"

"I want my factory back," says Bain as if it's obvious. Well it actually was pretty obvious.

"Kid, you'll need a running start," I hear Aqualad say threw the mind link.

Bain keeps rambling on.

"Is this a good time to say, I told you so?"

I hear five voices in unison yell, "No…."

"-Justice League would certainly have come To avenge their sidekicks," Bain rambles on, "And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect."

I feel someone zoom by me and Kid Flash is suddenly by Bain holding the explosive.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Wally says ever so smugly.

He goes to punch Wally but M'gann stops him by floating him up in the air.

"Finally," Superboy smirks, "Drop him."

Ten minutes later were couching at the edge of the forest clearing watching Sportsmaster and Kobra. This time, at least, we have a plan.

"The helicopter's fixed," Robin comments, "This si going to be our only chance."

"Got it, everyone head in!"

We all go down- I'm on basic duty on keeping all the other Kobra goonies out of the way so the rest can take care of everything else.

Everything goes well-they take the helicopter down with explosions which stop the shipment and accidentally blow up the factory. That was a win/ win situation for all of us.

I turn to look for anything else to do as Kobra who was going head to head with Robin back's into the clearing Robin soon follows. But then come's back looking really annoyed with everything.

"He got away," mumbles Robin.

"We'll get him another time," I say trying to grin. Robin grins back and turns twords Aqualad.

"We picked the right guy to lead," Robin but then cackles and points at the explosion, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

By the time we get back it's too late for Batman to scream at us, so we're ordered to come back in the morning not sweaty and in our civies.

Then Batman yells at us.

"A simple recon mission, observe and report…. You'll each receive a written evaluation Detailing your many mistakes," I'm just about ready to walk out of there-we stopped a full fledged drug deal thing from going down- sure we didn't exactly do what the mission was suppose to do-but we did the only thing we could, "Until then, Good job. No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character."

For a second there we all stand there completely surprised and slightly confused- I mean who wouldn't be confused. Batman just flipping complemented us about a mission. A mission which we short of screwed up, "That just happened? I'm not dreaming."

"Your not dreaming Bella," says Wally putting an arm around me and grinning, "We actually succeeded."

"Is it bad now that the mission is over-and after how much I wanted to be leader, I'm thanking my lucky stars I wasn't leader?"

"I'm feeling the same way," Robin says.

I grin, "Good luck Kaldur, with this team your going to need it."

I head home after hanging out with the team for a few hours. I actually find myself enjoying the idiots company after a few days. Even though Superboy breaks just about every controller in the cave during Call of Duty. And M'gann can't stop saying her stupid catchphrase that I'll refuse to even repeat. And Robin's a total troll. Wally's a complete know it all. And Kaldur…well there's nothing wrong with Kaldur, which is exactly what's wrong with Kaldur if that makes any sense.

I find myself actually liking to be around these people, because for some reason there the first people who actually have gotten me besides Zatanna and my few friends from Chicago who actually get me.

When I come home my dad's busy writing something at the table, I almost sneak by without him noticing me walking in but in the end he does notice me.

"I heard about the mission," he says.

"Yeah," I respond gruffly, "what about it."

"That overall in the end Kaldur took leadership with no real argument from anybody including you…"

"You sneaky little hero dad," I say with a smirk, "You knew everything was going to go down exactly like that."

"Well I didn't know exactly what would happen, you're the one who can see the future not me. But yeah I figured out you'd all blow your cover, and Kaldur would be deemed leader."

I roll my eyes but I was grinning.

"I was trying to warn you," he says, "You've grown so much in the years I've known you. And one day your going to lead something. I believe there are others like us out there-and I may be too old lead to see that day. But I believe you'll not only be young enough but strong enough to overcome and lead over any challenge the comes to you."

"Way to be sappy dad," I say heading to the kitchen to grab some lunch

"It's just my opinion Grace," he says, "Leave it or take it."

"I'll do that," I say with a smirk.

**Hey! I'm surprised I finished this chapter so fast...lol. Hope you like it review what you think please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow two chapters in two days this is the most productive I've been in months and boy does it feel good!**

I have another vision that day. I was home alone when it happened so I mange to fall and hit my head on the counter in the kitchen.

The funny thing is the vision is not only just a vision, it's the dream. The dream that I've always had the dream the just will never go away.

I was running in the woods and something was chasing me. The faster I ran the more close I swore whatever was chasing me seemed to be getting. I could practically feel it's ragged breath on my neck. Hear it's footsteps as they pounded the ground. I could barely see. I was breathing hard and I could feel my muscles aching with ever sprint. It felt so real. Everything just felt so there so alive.

I sit up panting my heart pounding my head killing me.

Now my worst fear- my worst dream- it was bound to come true I jus t know it. And I wonder if all those times I've dream the same thing that it was really a vision and not a dream. And I wonder how many other of my dreams were really visions.

There's an alarm going off on my phone. I stand up dizzily from the counter and grab my phone looking at the time. The alarms been going off for ten minutes. I had to be at the cave in a half an hour for training with Canary. I didn't need it much, but I understood it somewhat. My dad always told me practice-from anywhere can't be that bad. Even if it's from a lady who I doubt it even close to being in my League.

Do I sound self conceited.

Sorry not sorry.

I grab my pack of cigarette's and light a smoke heading for the Zeta-Beam located in the mansion.

When I walk in everyone's gathered around a digital air hockey table and is playing an intense game so for awhile they don't even notice me standing there studying them carefully and finishing off my smoke. Robin notices me first because he looks up smelling something.

He gives me a reprehending look probably for smoking inside the Cave or for maybe smoking at all, I give him a wry grin back. But if feels forced. To be honest I was still a little creeped about my vision from earlier. And I don't exactly get creeped out easily anymore.

"Your head?" he comments.

"Oh," I place my hand up and touch something sticky I place my hand down and stare at if for a second. I must have hit the counter on my way down, "I was-taking care of a Vampire this morning. I was thrown into a brick wall, nasty things."

"The wall or the Vampire?" Wally smirks.

"Both," I say, "I guess I was just in such a hurry to get here I forgot to bandage it."

That was way too easy of a lie, even for me. I felt a twinge of annoyance about lying. I was suppose to trust these people, they were becoming my friends. Some of the only people who can understand me. I mean it wouldn't be that bad telling me about my whole vision thing….but then comes the questions?

Do I really want to answer those questions right now?

"You should get that wrapped before you bleed all over the floor," Robin determines. He's still giving me that look.

Oh shit he can see right through my lies.

Damn detective work.

I follow him to the medical bay and we're far away from the group when he start's asking questions.

"It's your vision thing right?" he says.

"How do you-"

Robin looks back at me with a funny look.

"Never mind," I mumble, "I don't even want to know."

"Was it bad?" he asks, "You were smoking you smoke when things bother you."

"No," I snap, "I just smoke to smoke."

I start to fumble for a smoke in my pack and he gives me a pointed look which makes me drop my hand and glare.

"I just don't want to talk about it ok?"

He shrugs and grabs a large bandage plastering it on my head than handing me a towel to wipe up the excess blood.

We start to walk away and Robin doesn't say much after that, "I don't like being physio anodized by a thirteen year old kid."

Robin snorts.

By the time we get back in Superboy is just arriving back to the cave from an apparent visit from Metropolis.I'm assuming it didn't go well.

"Hi Superboy!" M'gann says brightly, "How was Metropolis?"

Superboy simply just walks through the digital air hockey table.

"Ready for training, everyone?" I hear a voice say. We all turn to see Black Canary and Marsian Manhunter walk into the room.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" M'gann squeals excitedly flying over and hugging her uncle.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood," Marsain Manhunter says placing a hand on her shoulder, "So I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps," M'gann says, "but I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask," he smiles at her.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Superboy study the two for a second then starts to walk away. I remember how awkward the conversation between Superboy and Superman we when we first found him at Cadmus- and I can only assume they got worse from the way Super boy's acting right now.

"Stick around," Canary says, "Class is in session."

We all gather in a circle around her.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher," she says, "I'll throw a lot at you- Everything I've learned from my own mentors," she winces as she tugs of her jacket revealing a nasty looking badged cut, "and my own bruises."

"What happened?" M'gann says.

"The job," she smirks a little bit at my own forehead wound. (Er… if only she knew I got that from having a seizure while having a stupid vision), "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, Putting the battle on our terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here," Kid Flash practically jumps with joy. God he was such a flipping dog. Choose someone to flirt with for awhile and stick with it.

Whatever M'gann hardly seems to mind.

"Yeah! After this-" Kid Flash throws his Banana away and it almost hit's me in the head "I'll show you my moves."

He is seriously starting to make me sick with all is sexual references.

Canary get's this smirk on her face, and I have a very…very good feeling Kid Flash is about to get his ass kicked.

She swings a punch which he blocks but Canary had already swiped her feet under his before he even knew what was happening. He fell flat on his back, it looked painful but I couldn't help but grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Hurts so good," I hear him groan from the ground. I snort.

"Good block, "she says well helping him up, "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Ooh, ooh," Robin jumps up in the air excitedly, "He hit on teacher and got served?"

"Dude!" Wally says going beat red.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh, please," Superboy rudely interrupts, "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"And I have demon blood in me," I say, "Do you see me walking away like a sour asshole."

He turns and glares at me hard. I smirk.

I hear Canary chuckle, "Prove it Superboy, fight Bellator."

I have no problem with that, I shrug off my jacket, "And I won't even use my knives."

"No way," he said, "Last time we fought I broke your wrist remember?"

"That was with the Genomorph's whispering in your ear you idiot," I say, "you have no real skill unless you practice? Plus my wrist is all better now! See?"

"Fine," he snaps.

Me and Superboy get into the middle of the rink and he charges right ahead taking the first swipe at me I duck and roll to the side and he stumbles forward. I take the opportunity to stand up and kick him in the back, sending him down.

I hear Robin starts laughing and I hear someone elbow him in the ribs.

Superboy stands up, "Your angry," I hear Canary say, "Channel that anger into-"

Superboy doesn't listen to her but simply charges forward ready for another punch, I jump up using his shoulder as a vault and swipe my feet under him. He falls flat on his chest.

He stands up with a growl, "That's it-I'm done."

"Training is mandatory-" Canary starts.

"Batman to the cave," a screen pops up with Batman's face on it and we all turn to look at it, "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating The powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous As our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant"

"Whoa," Wally says, "One guy with the powers of the entire League?"

"In the end, it took 8 leaguers and four hours to dismantle the android, "

"An android?" inquires Robin, "Who made it, T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin…" Batman says approvingly, "But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of professor Ivo," Manhunter says gravely.

"Ivo?" Aqualad says in confusion, "But Ivo's dead."

"So we all thought Or hoped.

"Heh," I say quietly and I think only Superboy hears me, "I have no flipping clue what anyone's talking about."

Superboy narrow's his eyes at me and I shrug.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized," Batman explains, "We're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts To two separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston And New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being 'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion In case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the will split into undercover teams To safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip,"Wally grins. I roll my eyes, can he act any more like a five year old?

"So now we take out your trash," grunts Superboy crossing his arms.

"You had something better to do?" Batman says.

"Burnnnn," I grin and have to fight the urge not to fall to the ground in laughter.

Superboy glares down at me and I simply smirk.

"Coordinates received," Aqualad says, "On our way."

We head the via Bioship then hide in the tree's until they signal us to leave.

"These," are so cool, "I hiss-I've always wanted a motorcycle."

"I feel like you and motorcycle are a horrible, horrible mix," Robin says

I smirk, "Won't know till we find out."

We're given the signal to pull out and the six of us split into groups of three. Robin, Superboy and myself and then Kaldur M'gann and is go.

"These are so cool," I grin going a little more faster on the bike. It felt like I was gliding or flying, I defidently want one of these for my birthday.

Thanks to technology Superboy and Robin can hear eery word. Is it sad I'm looking forward to annoying he wits out of those two?

"Your having a little too much fun there, do I need to worry about you trying to pop a wheely."

"At least I'm having fun," I grumble, "Unlike some people."

Superboy turns his head towards me and I think he's glaring but I can't totally see through the visor.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, Is disaster the opposite of aster?" Robin says breaking the heated silence, "See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

"Only you Rob," I laugh.

Superboy still silent.

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster…"Robin says, "What's wrong?"

"Canary," Superboy states, "And what business does she have teaching combat skills To a guy with super strength?"

He just totally indirectly stated that he was mad at me too.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig," Robin says, "Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman, Grace and, well, me."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm part demon-fighting comes naturally to me. I was born with instincts," I shrug, "Is this about you going Metropolis earlier too-cause' the day before you seemed totally OK with Canary training us?"

He mumbles something non coherent, "Look, I know a few things about absentee fathers."

"Sure you do," Superboy comments.

"Uh, my dad left me when I was a baby. I only met him two years ago-because I found out that I was a freak. I'll probably never forgive him for leaving me."

"At least you had your mom."

I snort and grip the acceleration harder, "Yeah, some mother she turned out to be."

Suddenly something leaps from the corn field on the right htne another-then dozens all at once. Monkeys-not even normal monkey's messed up flipping monkeys.

"Robin, Superboy, Bellator, our truck is under attack!" Kaldur says through the com-link.

"Kind of figured," comments Robin.

"I hate monkeys," grumble's Superboy with a glare.

"Robot monkeys!" Robin cackles, "Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style."

"Your laughing about his tweaked style right now," I push the button on the bike to turn it to combat mode and grab out my knives.

"Switch your ride to battle mode," Robin suggests to Superboy.

"No point," Superboy leaps from the bike and onto the truck causing the bike to swivel out of control and almost knock into my own and Robin's.

"Or not," Robin leaps from his bike at the last second and grabs me using the grapple hook to bring us to the truck.

"Is he trying to kill us?" I ask in annoyance. Robin gives me a look which only confirms I assumption and I take off my helmet grabbing my knife out just as monkey leaps towards me.

I'm not really the best at balance and the amount of times I almost fall off the truck is quite and embarrassing number. We're getting overunned and are starting have a hard time protecting what's inside when something pops the tires causing the truck to go sideways I'm thrown off landing painfully into one of the cornfields and swimming n and out of consciousness. Until I'm swiped into some sort of vision.

For some reason I just know it's a vision it has to be.

I'm standing in GYM…like some sort of high school. No wait there's a sign in the corner of my eye. It's Gotham high school-the private one for rick bozo'. I'm looking straight at a window something flashes between my eyes a girl in a blond ponytail and a mask covering half her face.

The scene changes the girl…well I assume it's still the same girl except now she's wearing normal clothes and her hair is down. We're talking about something, I don't know what she seems angry and I feel like I'm trying to reason. I'm trying to reason with what? The girl…she looks familiar-not that I've ever had a vision about her before…But she looks so familiar. Like she was form my past. And the only past I have is from Chicago.

"Bellator?" I hear a voice say there far away I'm being shaken, "GRACE!"

I groan sitting up and Robin offers me a hand up. I'm slightly dizzy but other than that I'm fine.

"What happened?" I groan.

"She's OK," Robin says using the hand that's not helping me up to contact Aqualad, "but Superboy's gone."

"Aqualad to Superboy radio your position, we'll send help!" Aqualad say's through he comm link.

"Don't need help," he gruns, "Don't want help."

And then there's static.

"Superboy?"

"I think he ditched his com," Robin says.

"Super," Wally groans from the other end, "Now we can't even track him."

"He's out of my telepathic range," M'gann sighs. I manage to start seeing clearer and retrieving the knife I must have dropped while I flew off while Robin starts tinkering with some of the leftover wreckage from the truck, "This professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves," Aqualad says, "And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts Before they're reassembled."

"Well, that's a great plan," Wally states the obvious, "except for the part about us Not knowing where to look!"

"Maybe we do," Robin plugs something into one of the carcass's of the Monkey's, "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target? Ha! The parts have gps.

The monkeys can track the signal, Which means I can track them with the one I captured….It looks both sets of parts are converging on Gotham city."

"That far south?" Kaldur sighs, "M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon.

I'm sending kid on ahead to meet you, Aqualad out."

Robin managed to find is wrecked bike and scoops the Monkey up to continue tracking. He let's me drive while he continues to tinker with the Monkey,"Definitely a disaster, heavy on the "dis."

"No kidding," I say sullenly.

"You OK?" he asks.

"Another vision."

"Oh was it bad?" he asks.

I glance back at him for a moment. I shouldn't trust him-the only people I trust with these type's of secrets are Zatanna and my faster. But over the moment…this team has become like something else. And Robin…Robin's like some sort of little brother I never got

"Not as bad as the one this morning," I say, "The actual vision isn't what troubles me. It's the fact that I've gotten two in one day."

"Is that a bad thing?" he says.

"I don't know," I sigh, "Salvator-he never got visions. My grandfather id but he's dead now. And Salvator know's little about them. Apparently they troubled my grandfather. They trouble me. I usually go days-to weeks without having one…"

"Maybe it's just a one time thing."

"Or maybe there getting stronger and closer," I say, "And half the things a see…they aren't good."

Robin says silent and I'm glad because I don't want to talk about it anymore.

Wally zooms up next to us by the time we reach the outskirts of Gotham.

"You still tracking the parts?" he asks.

"They were heading through Gotham," Robin says, "But they veered…Wait.

Dude, they're at my-I mean Gotham High school."

"Did you just say Gotham High," I say…The school GYM I remember in the Vision when I saw the sign. It couldn't be a coincidence…could it.

"Yeah," Wally says, "What about it?"

"Sorry," I quickly find I lie, "I just haven't been in a school for a few years, I'm not too eager to go back."

"Lucky you," he says ,"You don't have to learn anything do you?"

"Huh your funny, my dad's a pretty smart guy. He home schooled me. I'm at college levels."

"Oooh a College girl," Wally attempts to flirt, "Sexy."

I don't even have a good comeback so I simply just groan and make the motorcycle go fast which has no avail in getting away from my favorite Speedster.

As we enter the school it's defident that…Suoerboy's been here and most likely Amazo too. There's broken lockers, a broken trophy case, busted down doors.

When we finally get to the GYM, Superboy's pretty close to getting his ass beaten. And Wally has to speed ahead and pull him out of the way before things get any worse.

I throw a knife at amazo at the exact same time Robin throw's his batterang.

"Access Red Tornado," it drones and suddenly the knives are thrown backwards, and he comes straight towards us throwing us all backwards. I am so tired of being thrown around. I approach him and he swings a good punch at me and It ry to use the same move I used on Superboy earlier. Which was to vault over him and then kick hum in the back. But he taps into Marsian Manhunter's density shifting thing and I'm thrown straight to the floor. Painfully landing on my healed but still sore and underused wrist.

He taps into Superman's' powers and throw's me back again, I skid to stop right before I'm about to land straight into the wall. When I look up again Wally's getting the life squeezed out of him and before I can try to throw a knife at Amazo an Arrow comes flying from the window.

I look straight into the window and see her the girl. We make eye contact for a split second and her eyes widen in recognition and my eyes widen in remembrance.

Artemis Crock, my childhood best friend.

She moved to Chicago with her dad when she was nine and moved back to Gotham when she was twelve. Those three years were pretty cool, I mean we both had some nobody annoying ass parents. She was probably the only true friend I had back in Chicago. And when she moved away it broke my heart.

Yeah you heard me right.

Then she slips away again.

I'll see her again, my vision said so.

"Bella!"

Someone pushes me out of the way just in time for me not to get scorched by Superman's laser vision. Superboy.

I'm crushed under his weight for a few second but he managed to get me onto my feet, "You ok?"

I nod.

"Access Black Canary," he says.

"Uh Supey'?"

"Oh, yawn," the Ivo guy says in the corner, "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic Your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals."

"So everyone keeps saying," Superboy says then he yells, "It makes me angry!" He charges at Ivo and he barely jumps out fot he way, "Want to see me channel that anger?"

"Great," Wally says, "He's gone ballistic again."

"Maybe not," Robin smirks.

"Amazo," Ivo says quickly, "protect your master. Priority alpha."

The monkey's lift Ivo up and start to fly him away but Robin is already behind him, "Anyone want to keep keep away.

"Oh!" Wally says realizing what's going on, "ME!"

He rushes towards Ivo only to be town by Amazo. I continue to throw knives at him confusing him even more, but I let Superboy have the final hit as he hit's Amazo straight in the head as he's switching from Marsian Manhunter to Superman.

Let's just say the head was pretty much gone.

"Quick help me disassemble him!" Robin drops to his knees.

"Yeah let's help disassemble something with no head," I say, "That's logical.

Cue the eye roll.

By the time we're back at the Cave I'm physically and mentally exhausted. Ivo ended up escaping but to be honest after everything else I couldn't care less. It sounds horrible I know but I have weirder things on my mind. Since when as Artemis known how to shoot a bow and arrow- and more importantly how did she get so good? She needs a teacher right? Like a teacher as good as Green Freaking Arrow.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Batman says during the debrief, "But we understand your mission encountered Other complications. Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asks hesitantly, ah so this whole eager thing was all about daddy issues.

"Given time yes," Batman states, "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."

Was he trying to be funny.

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help," Batman adds on, "That's why the League exists- because there are some problems Even we can't handle individually."

"Please," Robin says heatedly and I'm confused until he pulls out Artemis's arrow, "If we needed help, we'd never get The chance to ask. Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us."

"We didn't follow you," Batman states.

Green Arrow holds the difference in arrows as proof.

"And that's not your arrow, but that means-" Robin says.

"Speedy! He has our backs!" Wally says, " Souvenir!"

I manage to talk to Batman alone, "Speedy didn't shoot that arrow-as you probanly already know…cause' your Batman and everything."

"Yes," he says, "I'm assuming you caught sight of who it was."

"Her name is Artemis Crock," I say, "She used to live in Chicago but-"

"Moved back to Gotham with her father who joined the league of assassins and became Sportsmaster all while training his daughter," Batman says, "I am aware of the situation."

"Her dad's apart of the league of assassins?" I hiss, "She's-"

"No," he shakes his head, "In Gotham reporidly there's been a young girl dressed in green running around stopping petty crimes. Her skills are impressive. Gotham is my city- that's how I caught note of her. Everything else I found out with some extensive research."

"I just," I say slowly, "Wanted to let you know."

"Bellator," he says, "Wait."

"Yeah," I say. I just want to go home and take a flipping shower.

"Do you think she'll be good in the team?" he asks.

"If she's still the same twelve year old girl I know," I say, "Yeah she'll be amazing…"

"Good, I want you to come with us to meet and possible recruit her to the team…"

"Uh…."

"Meet at the Cave at seven o'clock sharp," he says then he turns and leaves without another word.

I meet Batman and Green Arrow hear at seven o'clock like they say and we end up going to the slums of Gotham. Batman decided that I should go first and explain what is happening so well...Artemis doesn't get bombarded by a couple of cape waring superhero's.

So here I am, right here right now, about to knock at the door of my childhood best friend. I should be excited under any normal circumstance of me being a normal girl-I would be a little excited. But for some reason I was afraid. Afraid she would think I was a freak like my mom and just wouldn't accept me. Afraid she was really and evil rotten girl-changed by her father's ways. Her father was Sportsmaster.

I knock at the door, figuring I need to get it over with before Batman get's frustrated. When the girl opens revealing the girl fro some reason I'm relieved. She's not wearing the clothing he was in the vision I had earlier of her. Which is goo because it would be bad if we were arguing. She's also not in her superhero suit. She's just in a normal tank top a pair of jeans and vans. She's the same Artemis I know.

She looks at me wide eyed like she can't believe it, "Do I know you."

She knows me she totally knows me and I know it.

I manage a nervous smirk.

"Grace...Grace Lukin is that you?"

"Yeah," I brush some stray hairs out of my face, "Yeah it's me...I go by Grace Smith now."

"What are you doing here?" she says, "Not that I'm not happy to see you-but...uh this is weird really really weird."

I laugh nervously, "Well things are just about to get a lot more damn weird. You remember Salvator right."

"How could I forget," she's talking slowly confused, "You were obsessed with him."

"Long story short-he's my father..."

"And your Bellator," she says fast, "I saw you last night-I knew I wasn't imagining you. I saw you at Gotham High! And you saw me with the bow and arrow and that's why your here...and I..."

"I know your father's Sportsmaster," I say, "And I know your doing good and-" I look down the hall and silently wave the two adult men over, "there's some people to see you...there's this team, I'm apart of it, and we were wondering if you wanted to join?"

**Whelp...I hope you liked the chapter.**

**To make things clear there will be no RobinXOC. Even though it seems like they've gotten closer and everything it's more like a friend/sibling relationship! Review who you think Grace will end up with!**


	8. Chapter 8 (REAL)

**I accidentally somehow re-posted the same chapter twice instead of the real chapter. So I'm re-posting it to let everyone know there's a new chapter and to stop confusion :D. Next chapter should be soon.**

I arrive at the cave earlier that morning than usual clad in only a black sundress and a not too revealing bikini under it. M'gann squeals once I'm inside and rushes up to me talking a mile a minute of how excited she is about today. Sometimes I think befriending her was more trouble than it's worth but, eh who cares. It's not like I've reached my quota for friends yet.

Everyone on the team planned on going to the beach today, the only one who can't make it. Ends up being Wally. And part of me is glad, because I feel like I'd get tired real fast of him making snide remarks about me being in a Bikki.

Thank god he started school today.

We end up having a moment of silence for him anyways, I mean even though Wally can be eerily annoying and perverted. He's a good guy and no one dissevers the trouble of school.

Gee, am I glad to get out of this place.

"Your lucky you don't have to go to school anymore Grace," I hear Robin say. It's mid day and we'd just eaten lunch. I was trying to get a sun tan-and Robin-well Robin was just trying to get less pale. If that was possible, the kid looks like a freaking vampire. He reminds me of Zatanna- except she just goes from pale to sunburnt.

Speaking of friends, Artemis agreed to join the team. She should be joining us for a mission sometime this week. I can't lie and say I wasn't excited. It's like me and Artemis haven't been apart for almost four years now. Except no we know about sexual jokes, and that we both sort of have weird families. I just can't wait until she meet's Zatanna. Artemis says she doesn't want to meet anyone from the team outside of missions. I guess that includes Zatanna even though she's not apart of the team. Her dad's been thinking about it since what now-since we broke into freaking Cadmus two months ago.

You think the man would make up his mind already, jeez. But hey, the guys like a uncle to me, so can't hate him too much.

"I know," I say, "I hated school, I was a freak before I even knew I was a freak."

"I was home schooled for the first nine years of my life," Robin admits, "It was nice-and then when shit happened and Batman er…took me in and I was enrolled into public school I find out I'm probably the snmartest kid out there."

"I've always been smart," Is ay, "I just have always liked making teacher's angry."

Robin snorts, "What you said a few days ago about knowing college level stuff-you weren't kidding were you?"

"No," I admit, I don't exactly like bragging that I'm a genius. For some reason I actually don't feel good about being smart. My mom always told me there was no point because there was no way I'd get into college or make anything of myself. So she made me feel like a freak.

She was my biggest critic and even after two years of living without her…I can still hear her in my head.

Of course, I know I'm not going to college, and I already know what I'm doing with my life at only almost sixteen. But still she makes me sick sometimes.

"I'd never expect it," Robin snorts then adds quickly, "No offense."

"Er none taken," I say I look up, "I get that a lot."

I don't really it's not like I socialize in reality a lot. I glance up and try to avert my eyes from shirtless Superboy.

Damn scientific abs why do you have to be so perfect.

"He's cute," M'gann says, "Superboy?"

I shrug, "Yeah sure, but it's no matter to me anyways, I've warded off boys for the rest of my life."

"Why?"

"Too difficult in this line of work," I stand up and brush sand off my legs, "Plus, love can be a pretty stupid thing. Take my parents for example. They were apparently in love-it only took my mom getting pregnant to realize what they truly felt for each other. I'm going to get dressed."

By the time I'd taken a shower and gotten back into my civvies Green Arrow and Artemis was there. She smiles at me slightly from under the cowl and I have to remind myself to pretend I've never met her before today. When in reality I just want to start cracking inappropriate jokes the moment I see her.

Healthy friendship right.

She decided she didn't want the team knowing she was related to Sportsmater. I can't blame her or really criticize her about it, I mean it's not like I go around telling people my past either.

One by one people come in and there soon introduced to Artemis. She's unusaly quiet. I find it ironic because she's not usually the shy type. I guess the whole sidekick thing can get a little overwhelming.

I can't blame her.

Everything goes particularly fine until Wally shows up.

Darned Wally.

He rushes in surfboard beach ball and various other thing sin hand. Clad in only a bathing suit and way too much sunscreen.

"The wall-man is here," he says non observant to the few league members and us no longer in our bathing suits, "Now let's get this party star-" he slips and falls everything in his hands going flying he looks up from his glasses and turns beat red.

"Wall-man, huh?" Artemis says snootily (ah there's the bad ass girl I love) ," I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"Uh, who's this?" he asks standing up and straightening his sunglasses in confusion.

"Artemis, your new teammate," smirks the blond placing her hands on her hips.

"Kid Flash," he says his eyes narrowing, "Never heard of you."

"Um, she's my new protégé," supplies Green Arrow.

"What happened to your old one?" snaps Wally.

Wow he's still hung up on Speedy? He sounds seriously wounded.

"Well, for starters," I hear a voice from the zeta beam say, "he doesn't go by Speedy anymore."

"Cue the dramatic entrance," I murmur crossing my arms and rolling my eyes/

"Call me Red Arrow," he says.

"Wow," I say placing a hand on my hip and sneering, "That names original."

Roy glowers down at me, "Nice to see you too Bellator."

"Roy," Green Arrow says, "You look-"

"Replaceable," Roy suggests.

"It's not like that," Arrow says fast, "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Roy says his attitude making me close to punching his face, "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes," Artemis steps forward, "she can."

"Who are you?" says Wally.

They both simultaneously lie about her being his niece.

"Another niece?" Robin snorts. I can tell he isn't buying it he glances up at me. I'm sort of guessing he isn't buying the fact that me and Artemis don't know each other. Even though we've only said a few words to each other while I've been around.

"But she is not your replacement," Kaldur suggests, "We have always wanted you on the team, And we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did," Wally says, "you know who we'd pick."

"Wow," I snort, "You guys really want that hothead on our team. Artemis seems like a good enough archer. Roy left us remember. We dealt with Cadmus without him."

"Whatever, Baywatch," Artemis sneers at Wally, "I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason," Kaldur says.

"Yeah, a reason named Roquette," Roy says.

"Nano robotics genius and electronics expert At royal university in star city-" I say at the same time as Robin.

Everyone looks at Robin than at me, "Uh…I have a lot of free time?"

"And you still haven't learned Superman's powers," muses Wally I elbow him in the gut.

"Vanished 2 weeks ago," Robin says.

"Abducted 2 weeks ago by the league of shadows," Roy corrects.

"Whoa," Robin says, "You want us to rescue her from the shadows?

"Hard-core," agrees Wally.

"I already rescued her," Roy states, "Only one problem. The shadows had already Coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog, Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, Nano tech infiltrators Capable of disintegrating anything in their path- Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system And deliver the stolen Intel to the shadows Providing them access to weapons, Strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking," Artemis lists, "Yeah, sounds like the shadows."

"Like you know anything about the shadows," Wally says.

I have to fight not to burst out laughing and letting Artemis's big secret out. I mean seriously- if it weren't for her mother getting out of jail. She'd probably be in the shadow's already.

Artemis smirks which get's Wally s little angry.

"Who are you?!" He asks waving his hands up and down like a five year old.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert," Roy explains.

"But if the shadows know she can do that," Robin starts.

"- They'll target her," Roy finishes for the boy wonder.

"Right now, she's off the grid…" Roy starts, "I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab-"

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow says.

"She's safe enough for now," he says.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow urges.

"You and I?" sneer's Roy motioning to Artemis, "Don't you wanna take your new protégé?"

Green Arrow for a moment looks like he's going to rip Roy a new one-that I honestly want to see until Batman walks forward and put's a hand on the archer's shoulder. Green Arrow sighs before saying, "You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too."

Roy scoff's rather loudly, "Then my job's done."

"He's such an asshole," I tell Superboy as we load the Bioship with gear we need while Wally get's ready, "He thinks he can waltz back in here and get the same admiration as always, which in fact he did from Wally and Robin. Like always."

"If it makes you feel any better he seemed like he had major anger issues," Superboy says, "And this is me who's talking."

I snort, "Your getting a handle on them, and used them to our advantage last mission. I'd say a little angry isn't that bad."

Superboy grins at me for the first time-like a real grin not the half smirk he's been doing since I've met him. I can't help but feel heat tinge my cheeks.

Damn him and his hotness, it wasn't fair.

An hour later I was stuck in the computer lab with a snotty doctor who I was half temped to throw out the window the moment I was introduced to her.

"Everyone online?" I hear M'gann's voice echo in my head. She was stationed outside.

"This is weird," Artemis says looking around.

"And distracting," the doctor says, "Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer With less ram than a wristwatch is hard I have to hear teen-think in my skull?"

See, annoying.

"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" Wally says.

"Pot, kettle?" Artemis smirks, "Have you met?"

"Hey!" Wally glares in the direction me and Artemis are sitting, "I do not need attitude From the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team."

"God your is full of yourself," I say, "Well full of Speedy at least. I'm pretty sure he was driving the car of the bridge when he left the team. In fact, let me remember he was never on the team-never at Cadmus, and oh yeah he left because he threw a temper tantrum after he didn't get his way."

"You should be on our side Grace," I hear Wally say, "You may have not known Roy long but you've only known this chick for five minutes."

"Fate of the world at stake," I hear the doctor say.

"How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?" Artemis stands up and I turn around to glare at Wally.

"Good idea," Aqualad sighs.

"You might cut her some slack," Robin states, "It was her arrow saved your butt against Amazo."

"What? No, that was Speedy's!" Wally says, "I mean Red Arrow's Arrow, right?"

"Nope," I say, "I even saw her from the window!"

"You saw who shot it and didn't tell us!" Wally says, "Way to be a team player Grace."

"Well it's not fault you were so sure on the fact that 'Red Arrow' saved our butt's when he doesn't even shoot green arrows? If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Well, still not giving her the satisfaction," Wally states.

"You know I can still hear you," I hear Artemis's now angered voice state.

"I couldn't get the justice league," says the Doctor throwing up her hands up in the air.

"And we couldn't get a doctor who's actually nice," I think.

"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon," Aqualad states calmly the only one actually on focus with the task, "Can you track it?"

"My utility fog is not a weapon," she says in clear hurt, "It's science, brilliant science, And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address And "assassinate me" written in neon."

Aqualad put's his hand on her shoulder, "We will protect you."

She sighs and presses a button on her computer, "Tracking the fog now."

"It's somewhere in Philadelphia," the doctor states.

"We'll send a team down there to investigate," nods Kaldur then he announced to everyone via mind link, "Roquette has located the fog, reconfigure the bioship so that Robin Bellator and Superboy can persue."

I nod and make my way to the front of the school where Robin and Superboy are already waiting.

We're silent in the bio-ship until I hear Robin snicker, "So you and Artemis seem to be buddy buddy already."

"I was just defending her Kid Flash was being-"

"An asshole," finishes Robin,"When isn't he, just your usually right along with him."

I roll my eyes before groaning, "What are you trying to say Rob?"

"Nothing," he says, "Nothing at all Bells."

"What do you think of her Superboy?"

He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow, "She seems…er different?"

"Codeword for being a total Bitch," I hear Robin mumble.

"Oh come on," I try to defend, "Her defense mechanism is probably by using witty comebacks. Who can blame her, she came in to a pretty tight team?"

Robin shrugs, "Oh so now we're a tight team? Grace do you actually admit to liking us now?"

"I deal with your existence yes," I seethe, "I'm a long way from liking you."

I hear Superboy snort.

I turn to glare at when Robin suddenly says, "Robin to Aqualad,We're over Philadelphia. We've located the shadows' next target, Star Labs.

We look forward and squint but soon as we get closer to Star Labs things get pretty clear.

"We're too late," Robin says his annoying personality vanished to a quite grim one,"It's destroyed, Totally destroyed, the fog decimated it. This is bad, Star Labs is cutting-edge science, And now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"

We stay in silence forever, Robin has me take over piloting (Which actually was a little more comforting than knowing I was hundreds of feet from the air with no control whatsoever). While I'm pioleting Robin's tapping on his watch I assume keeping in contact with Aqualad.

"The next target's a Wayne tech facility," Robin suddenly says in panic, "In theory, its systems software could be used to hack the -"

Robin suddenly stops and looks forward. Well then.

"The what?" Superboy asks impatiently.

"Doesn't matter," Robin says, "Wh-what matters Is Waynetech operates a 24-hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time."

I snort despite the situation, looks like I'm not the only one keeping some sort of secret around here.

Robin says, Superboy and me stand at the edge of the ship ready to jump out on Robin's Que.

"I don't like this," I say my voice wairy and shaky, "I don't like this one bit."

Superboy gives me some sort of appeased voice.

"I'm jumping out of a moving thing at least fifty feat in the air," I say.

"No," he corrects, "I'm jumping out of the moving thing at least fifty feat in the air. Your just along for the ride."

I glare.

"It's downloading!"

"Don't need it!" Superboy says spotting something and before I knew it I was whisked off my feet and hurtling down to the earth.

I scream rather loud and hold onto Superboy for dear life until he comes to rough landing in a parking lot practically jiggling all my teeth out.

He puts me down, "That. Was. Not. A. Que."

Superboy doesn't seem to hear me, wait I know he heard me, he just didn't seem to care.

Ugh.

The fog was already let out before we even had a chance to jump out. Superboy already charging at the guy.

I notice a guy with a weird ass helmet outside. The guys helmet end up shooting lasers out of it, flipping lasers.

Meanwhile while Mr. Amune to Lasers or whatever pushes forward and I almost get my eyebrows singed off twice. I manage to get around and knock the guy out in the back of the head. Hence sending him to the ground, hence keeping him from doing his whole laser thing.

I turn to glare at Superboy one more time. He's practically shirtless from the laser and I feel my gaze softening and the only thing I can utter insulting is, "You're a annoying person!"

Before turning around storming away and practically kicking myself in the butt. My insults have seen better days, much, much better days.

Robin, Superboy, and myself enter the cave first, and are told to go straight home and that our debrief would be twomorrow morning. I couldn't argue much with that so I ended up going straight home. I stay up for awhile studying my books in the library and sharpening my swords. My dad's out and texted me that he had a mess with a demon to clean up and to not wait up for him.

I've taken a shower and am about to go to bed when I hear a text from Artemis.

'Can I talk to you?' then less than a moment after she says, 'It's urgent. It's about Jade.'

Jade was Artemis's older sister. She ran away when me and Artemis were both ten. It pretty much destroyed Artemis inside for awhile because Jade was the only true source of stability in Artemis's life and now she was gone too. Artemis hasn't mentioned her once the past few days I've reconnected even though she's caught me up on practically everything else. I just figured Jade was too painful to talk about and I couldn't exactly blame her. I mean look at me for example, I hardly talk about things about me even with my own father.

'Sure. Um go through the zeta beam. The code for it is The Mansion, you should have acess.'

Ten minutes later I hear the clop of footsteps echoing through the mansion I slip out of my room and lean over the railing with a smirk staring down at the dazed blond who is looking around the front room which is probably bigger than her whole apartment.

"Up here Arty?" I smirk from above.

Artemis head snaps up and she looks about ready to jump out of your own skin.

She slowly makes way up the spiral staircase looking at every inch of the mansion she can when she finally get's up she glares slightly, "I thought you were exaggerating about the whole Mansion thing."

I snort, "Nope."

"This isn't even a mansion," she says, "This is a flipping castle."

I snort and cross my arms with a smirk, "Very funny."

"Must have been some culture shock," she looks over at me warily like I'm a stranger.

"Yeah," I say, "It was…not that I'm not the same person as before but. It took getting use to the fact that I could swim in a private pool that little kids don't pee in every day. I think when my dad brought me home the first time I think I almost feinted then I screamed."

Artemis laughed a little but she seemed distracted she glances at a wall where me and my father stand it was taken about a year ago. My dad was big about picture's and memories and all of that.

"Must have been nice finding him," Artemis says quietly, "A parent that's not a mess up."

"HE did sleep with my mom, then abandon me," I say, "He's not perfect."

"He's better than most of my family," Artemis smiles slightly.

"What were you going to tell me about Jade?" I ask.

"Uh can we sit down firsT?" she asks.

I nod and motion for her to follow me to my room. She looks around and laughs, "Yeah you defiantly have not changed."

Around the room were posters of Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance and a few other of my favorite bands. I had a small sign at my door telling people to get the hell out unless they want me to burn them alive. I have a pack of cigarette's on my dresser. Artemis was there at eleven when I started the habit.

We sit down on the edge of my bed and Artemis kick's off her shoes before pulling her knee's up to her chest, "Jade is Cheshire."

I gape at her for a second, "The whole point of her running way was to get away from your dad and the life of crime."

"Well things always seem to be catching up to people," she murmurs, "Maybe I'm just as doomed."

"Nah if things were like that I'd be a pregnant teenager already," I snort.

Artemis rolls her eyes, "It's just I hoped she'd made something of herself and right now she was off at college or something and that she'd come back and we'd move away from everything and I'd change my name. And…we'd be happy and never have to worry about dad again. Little do I know is that in the years she's been away she joined the effing league of assassins."

"I'm sorry," I say, "I liked your sister too, I really did. Remember all the trouble the three of us got in when we were younger?"

Artemis nods wiping a stray tear away, "She and you we re usually the head of it, I was just along for the ride."

"You always say that but I think you were ht biggest scheme artist out of the three of us," I say. I lay back on my bed.

"You think my mom knows?" Artemis asked.

"She didn't seem to know a lot about anything after getting out of jail," I comment. She lays down next to me and nods.

"I need to tell her," Artemis says, "Not knowing where Jade is or if she's dead or alive must be nagging at her. It's been nagging at me since she left. You know she could have left a letter."

"I know," I say, "Hence the reason I say I used to like your sister, up till the moment she up and left you."

Artemis sighed, "You never left me, I left you."

"That wasn't your choice Arty," I say, "It was your dads."

"Other than Jade you were the closest thing I had to having a sister. My only friend. My only true friend."

"Yeah," I say, "You still are one of my only true friends. There's this girl Zatanna a daughter of a magician a few years younger than us. You'd love her."

"I'd love to meet her…but…"

"I know," I say, "You want to keep who you really are a secret, and I'm included in that secret. Your going to have to tell them some time."

"Yeah," she frowns, "I will it's just I want them to know me as Artemis Crock before the know me as Artemis daughter of Sportsmaster."

I snort, "Agreeable, but you should be a little nicer to them."

"Oh look who's talking," she says.

"Point taken," I say.

She yawns, "Can I just stay here?"

"Yeah," I mumble rolling over, "But your going to have to find your own bed we for once have the luxary of seven bedrooms and we'd better damned use it."

She snorts, "Ok, ok."

And then I fall into a deep slumber.

**Long time since last update I've been busy and sick again *hits head against wall in agony*. Anyways I made a fun little thing about The Mansion that Grace lives in, I got this PM about how it was a little confusing how they stayed hidden and stuff. So I decided to have Grace play 'tour guide' with a bunch of photos. And stuff.**

**Here's the link for part 1.**

** art/Grace-Bellator-Young-Justice-519799212?ga_submit_new=10%253A1426212839**

**If it's too difficult to get it from there I have it also posted on my website. Thanks bunches for all the reviews lately and keep them up! XD.**


End file.
